First Class Defiance
by Belle de Luna
Summary: I've revised alot I like where the story is going and i hope you do too. OC/Sess Sesshoumaru is a senior in highschool, he thought it was going to be a boring year, but one petite little redhead changed everything. Soon their lives will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately

A/U: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way Shina, Ukura, Inoko, Kinoku, Toni, Kenshen, Sasha and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tora, she's kind of a refection of me so…yeah: D

"talking"

'thoughts'

111 POV change

222 time lapse

1: Meeting Mr. Rudeness

Sesshoumaru Tenaka walked down the halls of his newest school wondering when it would all end. He had six months left of high school and then he would be free. He was eighteen and still in this prison; he had been held back when he was young because his mother had been murdered so his father thought he needed a year to grieve, which had been a source of his embarrassment for years.

He could've skipped it all but decided he liked getting away from Inutaisho, his father and Inoko, his father's fourth wife, even if it was only for a few hours a day.

He kept his eyes forward as his mind wandered to the numerous women he had bedded in the last year, then he thought about the dangers of leaving his newly detailed motorcycle in the school parking lot. The first bell rang as he stalked toward the classroom when out of nowhere a short figure bumped into his back.

He turned to see a red haired sophomore on her knees, gathering her books off the floor. He stooped down to help her like the gentleman his mother taught him to be. Grabbing what ever books were left as she rose, the first title he saw was "Tithe: a modern fairytale". He looked at her pale, freckled, blushing face and noticed she didn't have a stitch of make-up on. She had unruly blood red hair and torn, faded jeans and a green t-shirt that said "monkey see monkey do" and a nicely sized chest, if a little big for her short stature, she had to have been about 5'1 maybe 5'3 with her shoes on, which was perfectly okay with him.

"Watch where you're going next time." Came out of his mouth before he thought about it. "I said I was sorry. I guess you were to busy staring at my chest to notice." She said as she grabbed her books and walked away. He clenched his fist and was about to go after her when the teacher called him into the classroom.

111

Tora Jen Toshi or Tj had just met the rudest man ever. Yes, he was gorgeous, but in a tall, dark and annoying sort of way. She walked swiftly to her class room while trying to shake the thoughts of that rude senior in the hall.

She met her friends at the door and proceeded in telling them of her incident with the hallway guy.

"He stared at my chest longer than necessary. And he was all like 'watch where you're going next time'. And he was gorgeous in a rude kind of way." She said as she sat at her desks and watched her friends; Kagome, Sango and Ayame sit in their desks around her. "Wow. What did he look like?" asked Ayame, who couldn't keep herself away from the older school boys.

"I don't know I didn't pay…well he had long silvery hair and he was very tall considering."

"Considering?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

"Considering how short I am, he was I guess about 6' or taller. And his eyes, holy crap his eyes…" she trailed off as the teacher walked in. She had always been a straight A student and kind of a suck up.

Her friends sat back knowing she wouldn't talk until after class.

222

She sat at the lunch table waiting for her friends to break away from their boyfriends, and come join her. She pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw without thinking. Her hand moved steadily and swiftly as the hallway guy started to form on the page.

"Why are you drawing my asshole brother." Said a voice from behind her. She whirled around and saw Kagome holding hands with a boy that looked similar to her drawing. He was gruffer, younger looking, more rough around the edges. "I was just drawing some guy I bumped into earlier. He's you're brother?" she asked as she noticed all her friends had brought their boyfriends over to the table.

"Half-brother, but yeah, that's him. He just transferred here." He said as he sat down and pushed her book bag aside. She decided it was best for her not to be a seventh wheel. So she gathered her stuff and headed to the bleachers on the football field.

111

I lit my cigarette and inhaled deeply as I tried to rid my thoughts of that spitfire from the hallway. My "friends" coughed and choked as they inhaled, I rolled my eyes as I shrugged off my hot topic jacket. It was a straight jacket except you could fold the sleeves up and wear the zipper in the front so it looked like a regular jacket. I leaned back and scanned the flied; then I saw her, the spitfire from the hall. She walked across the field with headphones on, probably listening to something like Britney spears or something.

I got up and left my burn-out friends, Kenshen and Hiten, to choke. I walked after her as she reached the other side of the field. She sat down and I flicked my cigarette butt at her feet. She put it out with her tattered and worn black tennis shoes and looked up at me yet avoided my eyes like she had done earlier. "Smoking is bad for you, you know. You're probably going to die." She said as she pulled out a Zippo lighter and a pack of Marlboro lights. I chuckled and sat next to her and took the headphones off her head and put them on mine, ignoring her protests.

Chevelle's "the red" filled my ears at an extremely loud volume. I took them off and looked at her as if she had grown another head. "You listen to Chevelle? I didn't expect someone like you to like this kind of music." I said as I handed them back to her.

111

"'Someone like me'? What's that supposed to mean?" I had never talked back to anyone like this before but he got on my nerves so much I couldn't help it.

"I just wasn't expecting that. So what else don't I know about you, besides the fact that you're a teacher's pet, you're still a virgin and you don't care what you look like." He chuckled at my awed expression as he took the cigarette out my hand and put it to his lips and took a drag.

"Why do you assume that I'm still a virgin? And yes I don't care what I look like, but only because my sister has made me realize that I'm not that great. So why should I care, better yet why should I tell you anything about me?" I had started to gather my things while giving my little speech.

He held up one finger and replied "One, I don't assume, I know." He held up another.

"Two, how can you believe what your sister says when I say otherwise?" he smirked a bit when I blushed then he held up a third finger.

"Three, you should tell me because if I know more about you, then I'll be able to make you stay out of my way."

I had wanted him to leave from the first time I heard him talk to me. But now I wanted to punch his handsome, smug face. I wanted to hurt something so bad that I took the cigarette out of his mouth, turned and put it out on my arm. I could hear him ask what I was doing, and then finally I was calm enough to talk to him instead of hit him. I turned back and threw the butt to the ground.

"Look I'll stay away from you if you stay away from me. Okay?" I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and examined the self inflicted burn on my arm. "Hey…" I tried to protest until I felt the soft touch of his finger tips and his cold breath as he blew on it to cool the burning sensation. I looked into his eyes and noted his gasp as he looked into mine.

111

For the first time I noticed her eyes, they were breathtaking. Her right eye was a sapphire blue while her left one was an emerald green. I noticed that she quickly took her arm from me and looked away. "You're eyes… there odd." I said as I saw hurt flood her features. "It's a birth defect." She simply replied as she stalked off.

I stood there speechless; no one had ever made me feel like this. I felt like the biggest asshole in the world. I looked toward her retreating form and swore to myself that I would never be in that position again; I would stay away like she wanted me to and wouldn't talk to her again.

'Her eyes were amazing though.'

'Shut up.'

'Look at her and tell me that you don't feel any attraction at all.'

'I don't.'

'You don't what?'

'Go away.'

'Fine I'll go for now.'

I walked back, grabbed my jacket and went to my last class of the day, hoping to rid myself of that stupid wench.

111

I walked to my senior history class while tears streaked down my face; my eyes and my arm were burning by the time I reached the door. I wiped away the remainder of the salty streams and walked into the classroom, but as I entered the room I stopped in my tracks as I spotted him. The jerk was staring right at me and smirking, and then I realized the only seat that was open was the seat next to him.

"Please take a seat miss Toshi." Said the teacher, as he started to tap the chalk on the chalkboard, signaling the beginning of today's lesson.

I took my seat next to Him and opened my book to the assigned page and looked toward the teacher, while trying not to look at Him. It was going to be a long year.

222

After class the teacher called to me and then to a guy named Sesshoumaru Tenaka. I froze when I realized that it was the hallway guy he had called on. I stiffly walked to Mr. Ruroni's desk. He was one of my favorite teachers despite the fact that his son had teased me in junior high and was hitting on me in high school; I still thought he was a nice teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Ruroni?" I said as I acted like the dutiful student I was. I noted hallway guy's name in my head and thought that the name was nice even though he was an ass. 'His name means killing perfection.'

'Yes, I know but it's still kind of cool.'

'No, it's not. He's an ass, why are you complimenting him?'

'I don't know.'

"Miss Toshi, are you listening." The teacher's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry. What did you say, sir." I said while finally looking up from my tattered shoes.

"I said I would like you to start helping mister Tenaka study. I know you're the youngest student in the class by a couple years but you are the best by far." I opened my mouth to protest then shut it when he gave me a look that said he didn't want to argue about this.

"Yes sir." I picked up my book bag and my text book then started toward the door when he spoke once more.

"I'd like for you two to study every day after school, you can meet in the library and then go to someone's house or something but I expect you to study. Starting today." After he destroys the rest of my day, the teacher got up and started to erase the writings from the chalkboard.

It was going to be a VERY long year.

111

His plans of going to shoot some pool with some friends were crushed when the teacher told him that every day after school he would have to sit in a quiet room with the queen of weird. This would probably lead to the loss of his sanity, his self control, and his reputation. After he got out of the classroom he went to tell his friends that he'd have to hang out with them later.

He walked down the steps and stopped in front of Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha and Toni. He told them who he was studying with and they started talking about how she was a prude and that not even he could get her into bed. "I bet you fifty bucks he can't get her into bed before he graduates." Said Inuyasha as he threw a fifty on the table. "I'll take that bet." Kouga threw down a fifty of his own.

"I'll bet both of you a hundred bucks I can make her fall madly in love with me and get her into bed before I graduate." Sesshoumaru put down five tens and a fifty from his wallet. They voted Miroku would be handling the money since they knew he was honest, about money anyway, and was good with numbers.

"I don't think you guys should incur the wrath of a woman. They can be scary and sneaky, and I don't want to see a girl like Tj get hurt over some stupid bet." Toni lectured them as he stood from his seat. "What do you mean 'a girl like her'? What is she like some nut straight from the squirrel's paw?" Miroku said as he gathered the money and put it in a plastic bag then shoved it into his book bag.

"I'm just saying she's been threw a lot of shit and right now she doesn't need you guys toying with her." He said as anger started to seep into his glare. "Look Toni your one of my closest friends but you have to swear on your own pussy whipped balls that you will not speak a word of this to her." Sesshoumaru said as he stood in front of his friend with his hand on Toni's shoulder. Toni sighed, looked away and complied. Toni noted that Sesshoumaru never said anything about telling one of her friends all about it.

"Now we have business to attend to at the pool hall. Sesshoumaru, have fun and don't take to long." Inuyasha teased as he picked up his black, monogrammed messenger bag. "Count on it." Sesshoumaru replied as he glared at his little half-brother. They walked off as Sesshoumaru headed toward the library.

It was going to be a very interesting semester.

o

I left a cliffy for ya'll so I hope you enjoyed it. By the way their will be lemons in the next few chapters so be prepared. Oh yeah Chevelle is one of the greatest bands you'll ever hear.


	2. Bookworm

Hopefully this one better and funnier than the first one

(Hopefully this one better and funnier than the first one. This will contain some scenes that should be satisfying for all you readers out there.)

(A/U: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way Shina, Ukura, Inoko, Kinoku, Toni, Kenshen, Sasha and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tora, she's kind of a refection of me so…yeah: D Hopefully this one better and funnier than the first one. This will contain some scenes that should be satisfying for all you readers out there.)

"talking"

'Thoughts'

111 POV change

222 Time lapse.

2: Bookworm

She saw Sesshoumaru enter the library in the usually fashion, striding in like he just bought the damn place.

She had been hoping that they would go to a café or his house or somewhere that's not her house. And then the words flew from his mouth and crushed the hopes of her not having to hear her dad mistake Sesshoumaru for a girl, as he did to every guy she had ever brought home.

"Lets go study at your house." He picked up his books and a few of hers and headed toward the door. "Um…okay sure why not. How are we going to get …"her voice faded from her throat when she saw him shove everything into a plastic container that sat on the back of his motorcycle. He threw his leg over the bike, shoved his helmet on and handed her an identical helmet. She sighed and shoved it on and straddled the bike, wrapped her arms around his waist, noting how his muscles tensed, and squealed when they pealed out of the parking lot.

111

222

She directed me toward a three story house a few doors down from my own house. As I parked my bike I noticed there was a black Lexus in the driveway along with a Barbie pink Beatle, a red Covet and a blue SUV. I took my helmet off and gathered all our stuff as she slowly walked to the door. She turned to me when we reached the last step. "What ever my family says, especially my dad, just ignore them." She turned and opened the door quietly and put a finger to her lips, signaling me to stay silent. We crept past a living room full of loud people and as we reached the stairs someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Tj, care to tell us who your friend is." A shrill voice said as we turned toward the people we had hoped to avoid.

"Ukura, hi. Um…this is Sesshoumaru Tenaka. He's in my senior history class and the teacher wants me to tutor him." Tj said as she stepped in front of me as an older man, a younger man and a teenage girl came around the corner.

"Sesshoumaru is here?" The girl said as looked me up and down lustfully, I recognized her from school, and I think her name was Shina. The older man gave me a drunken look and asked the older harsh, make-up caked looking woman, who was looking like she wanted to bone me as well, if I was a girl. That was when I decided to save my self and Tj from the horrors these people who looked like they were fans of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. "Tj, we have a lot to go over so why don't we go somewhere quieter." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

When we arrived at the top she led me down a long hall and up another flight of stairs. She opened a creaking door and I knew we were in the attic. It had a high enough ceiling that I didn't have to duck and it was considerably small compared to the size of the house. There was a bed in the corner, a walk-in closet, three overflowing bookshelves lining the back wall, a flimsy desk and a bean bag chair and somehow the room still wasn't crowded. She went to the laptop that sat on her desk and pressed a button, a few seconds later a girl started singing her version of "this love" by maroon 5.

She sat on floor and opened her books to the assigned page. She opened my book as well as I took my jacket off and sat on the floor across from her. I listened to the song as I watched her eyes travel over my notes then she started writing something in her notebook. "So this is your room. Very Cinderella." She nodded, as I noted the Invader Zim poster, next to it was a Fight Club poster.

The wall above her bed was filled with drawings of people, animals and fairies. "Did you draw those? There pretty good." I smirked when she started to blush as she nodded. "Why don't we start later? I've got time." I said as I weighed time with her and time with my friends. I picked her. I closed all the books as her face turned red. "But the teacher said that we had to start today…" she tried to hide her blush but she was failing miserably.

"We'll still study, we can just start later. By the way you look adorable when you blush." I crawled over to her and lightly brushed my lips against hers then moved them down her throat as she gasped. She put her hand on my chest about to push me away when I snapped my head up to look into her eyes.

They widened as my gaze locked with hers.

111

He was actually making a move on me. There was unmistakable lust in his eyes as he looked into mine. A strange sensation coiled in the pit of my stomach as he stared into my eyes with his molten gaze. His finger tips brushed down my arm and sent chills along my spine. I had tried to push him away but I couldn't make myself do it. His left arm wrapped around my waist and leaned me back, his eyes never leaving mine. He supported himself with his knees, one knee was between my legs and the other one was near my left hip. His right hand slowly ran down my right leg until he stopped at my knee and pulled it up to his hip. He lowered himself so he was hovering over me.

I could no longer keep myself from touching him. My hands came up and threaded themselves in his hair and pulled his lips down to mine. I felt him smile against my lips as I wrapped my leg over his hip. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth; I messaged his tongue with mine and bucked my hips against him. He moaned and in an instant he had me off the floor and was laying me on the bed, never breaking his kiss. We finally broke away for air as his hands started to work the buttons on my jeans. Then it all came crashing down in me, what he wanted was something I didn't want to give. I pushed his hands away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong? I thought we would have some fun and then get cracking on those books, and then perhaps we'd start studying." He said as his arms came around my waist, his breath on my neck.

I stood, brushing his arms away. "Have some fun? You've got to be kidding; this is a big deal for me. Maybe it's just sex to you but I want it to mean something when I do it." She looked at him as he sat on the bed, looking at the floor boards.

"Why does have to be all meaningful? Life is to short to what around for true love." He stood in front of her with a pleading look in his eyes, yet there was something he was hiding. "Get out."

111

He couldn't believe this girl, he was just about to win the bet when she came to her senses. Now she was telling him to get out. He got his stuff together and walked down both flights of stairs with Tj behind him. He stopped right before the door and pulled her outside.

"Why is it such a big deal? Its just sex." He held on to her arm as anger still held its place in her eyes.

"It's a big deal because I didn't have a choice the first time!" she yelled at him, ripped her arm out of his hand and ran into the house. He felt worse than he had earlier on the field; he now knew what Toni had been talking about. He felt like crap for making that bet, for coming on so strong and for making her realize her faults and all the shit she's been through. Now he wanted to apologize and comfort her; which is something he had never wanted to do. It was not going to continue like this she would not have free reign on his emotions, so he decided that from now on all his feelings toward her would be for and from the bet. He never wanted to feel like this again especially if she's the one causing it.

He stalked back to his bike and drove away angry at himself and at the oddest girl he had ever met. He headed down to the pool hall to meet up with the guys.

222

He walked into the hall and spotted his friends right away. He walked over to them and sat down as they started to ask what happened.

"So what did you two do? Did you even make a move on her?" Inuyasha said as he handed Sesshoumaru a soda. He took a swig and sighed.

"She lives in the attic. Her family belongs in an asylum. And she was raped." He leaned back and looked at Toni with a meaningful look. They looked at him in awe; Toni turned away and ordered another cola. "How did you find out?" Toni turned curious eyes toward him.

"I have to admit I made a move on her." All of them leaned in close to get the whole juicy story. "I told her we could just study later, ya know, and I started to lean in close and I did something she wasn't expecting it but I could tell not many people do it to her. I looked her straight in the eyes and she kissed me." Toni's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"We started making out and I got her on the bed and I almost got her jeans off when her common sense came back. I asked what was wrong and she blew up at me, she started talking about how she wanted it to be meaningful and how it was a big deal." He took a sip of his drink and sighed again. "Then she told me to get out."

"What did you do?" Miroku asked after ordering some fries and eyeing the waitress.

"Well I got to the door and asked her what the big deal was, its just sex, ya know. And she was all like it's a big deal to her because she didn't have a choice the first time or some shit like that." He popped a fry into his mouth as he watched the waitress's ass as she walked away. 'There's something about her. I can't quite figure it out. She's hiding something I know it.' He thought as the guys argued about calling the bet off.

"No, we'll keep the bet going. I just need some time; I mean its not going to happen all at once. So just be patient." He stared off into space thinking about how he would apologize for today, when he realized there was only one way to do it.

222

He walked toward the doors of the school as he went over his lines in his head like an actor. He immediately spotted her in the hall, today she wore black boots that had buckles along the sides along with a pair cobalt blue over the knee socks, a black, white and gray plaid mini skirt that showed a few inches of her creamy white thighs, a long sleeved black fishnet shirt with a dark blue t shirt over it that said "I don't suffer from insanity," on the front and on the back it said "I enjoy every minute of it.". He chuckled as he saw how different she looked today; he then considered that yesterday had been laundry day or something of the sort.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tj, I need to talk to you." She looked at him and he could tell she clearly wanted nothing to do with him. He threaded his fingers through hers and dragged her to a quiet corner down the next hallway. He let her lean against the wall as his hand receded into his jean pocket.

"I really don't want to talk to you, but if you insist I get to call you a horny bastard." She looked at him with cold eyes that made him want to apologize even more.

'I'm doing this for the bet.'

'Yeah and I'm Hamlet's uncle.'

'Look she's just another conquest. That's it.'

'Yeah right, you want her and you know it.'

'I do not. I just want the money and if I happen to get a nice fuck in the process, than so be it.'

'Bullshit! You don't want that money. The toilet paper you wipe your ass with costs more than that.'

'Get out of my head.'

That little voice in his head was going to cost him someday. He turned to her and sighed, 'its show time.' he stepped close to her and dropped his book bag and got on one knee. He took her hands and noted that on his knees, the top of his head came just below her bosom.

"I want to apologize for my actions and behavior yesterday; it was crude and uncalled for. I beg you to accept my sincerest of apologies, and hope that in time you will forgive me." He looked into her eyes and knew that she bought it, even though it had been unintentionally, but completely and one hundred percent sincere and straight from his iced over heart. Her cheeks turned red and she stuttered, completely frazzled, as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"I…I d...don't know what to…um to say."

Hook

"I…wow um…I have to think for a few minutes." He released her hands gently but did not stand just yet, for extra effect.

Line

"Yes, I accept your apology and I thank you for it." She smiled at him and he grinned back.

And…

Sinker

He stood in one swift motion as his grin widened into a smile. "Really? Wow…so friends?" he held his hand out for a shake. "friends." She took it and smiled again. "Would you walk me to my class?" she asked him as he grabbed his book bag of the floor. "Sure." He smiled once more before they reentered the main hallway.

'And now to woo her with charm and honesty, well maybe not honesty. This is going to be pretty easy.'

He smirked maniacally as he watched her hips sway and her skirt fly dangerously high in the slight breeze.

'Very easy.'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A/U: and that's a wrap for chapter two, hope all you frisky little monkeys out there liked it, because my butt is numb right now. Oh yeah later, I don't know when but you will find out that Tj is deathly scarred of some semi domestic animal. Review and tell me what you think the animal is and if you guess right I'll give you a nice cyber kiss.

So, review please and yeah Goodbye and…oh fuck it I'm going to bed.)


	3. Payback's A Bitch

(A/U: hello again sorry for the wait, I was starting my other story

(A/U: hello again sorry for the wait, I was starting my other story. There going to be more scheming and planning and cursing and shit like that. By the way just in case we're clear on the matter, the pairings are Sesshoumaru and Tj, Toni and Sasha, Inuyasha and Kagome, Kouga and Ayame and Miroku and Sango. Kikyo is not in here because I want her to go to fucking hell already.

I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way Shina, Ukura, Inoko, Kinoku, Toni, Kenshen, Sasha and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tora; she's kind of a refection of me. Oh yeah by the way the song in here isn't mine either it's by Bonnie McKee.)

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

111 Change in POV

222 Time lapse

3: Payback's A Bitch.

By lunch hour, a month later she was starting to think about him all the time. The entire first month, minus the first day, he had been a complete gentleman and had been so charming in the process but nothing had happened. She thought that the first day was a fluke, until Ayame had come up to her in the last few minutes of lunch and had a serious talk with her.

"I need to tell you something about Sesshoumaru, your scheming study buddy." She sat down, wringing her hands together. She wasn't entirely certain that she should be saying anything but she didn't want her friend to get hurt. Again.

"What is it Ayame?" Everyone leaned in and listened carefully, they had all been sure that Sesshoumaru was trustworthy; they didn't want to miss it if they were wrong.

"He made a bet with his friends that you would fall for him and sleep with him in the next few months." Ayame leaned back, feeling relief that she finally told her, but once she saw the rage in her friend's eyes, she started to regret it.

"He did what?!" Every one of them knew to stand back when Tj got mad, but right now, she looked pissed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this, but it's for the best." Tj held up a hand and shook her head, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked slightly calmer, which was more frightening. "No, it's okay. We're all going to meet at the mall after school today."

"Why? What are you planning?" they had begun to walk out of the lunchroom when they saw her smile, one that sent shivers down their backs.

"You'll see."

Tj walked away as the bell rang. Today she wore some baggie cobalt blue pants that had a snake down the left side of it, a bright green t shirt that said "don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies" on the front of the shirt. She was pissed and she knew exactly what to do with his body.

222

We sat in the food court as they laughed over memories and old habits. Then Ayame told the others about what Toni had told her. "So what are you going to do?" Sango asked as she sipped her latte, the others leaned in to hear everything.

"Well first I'm gonna fight fire with fire. Then I'm gonna rub it in his face." Rubbing wasn't exactly my plan, it was more like a very forceful tap…okay to be blunt I'm gonna beat the crap out of him.

"You're gonna burn his face off?" said Ayame as she looked at me with the dear caught in the headlights look.

"No, I'm gonna seduce him and blow him off when he can't have it." I leaned back and smirked, thinking about how it would play out.

"Why don't we make a wager of our very own?" Kagome looked at me with an evil look in her eyes.

"I like the way you think, Kagome. What kind of wager might you be thinking of?" I looked back at her as I chuckled devilishly at our plan.

"I will bet you a hundred bucks that he will break down at the prom and tells you he loves you." She hugged her cash as she emphasized the very end, and then she threw it down on the table.

"I'll bet you a hundred and fifty that he breaks down sooner than that." Sango put her money on top of Kagome's.

"I'll bet you a hundred that he falls for you and doesn't go through with the bet." Ayame pushed her money toward the pot as Sasha, who had been exceptionally quiet spoke up.

"I'll bet two hundred that they both fall in love and fuck after the prom." She smirked at me as she set her money down.

"I'll bet all of you two hundred and fifty that we go our separate ways and hate each other forever." I put my cash down as they looked at me in horror.

222

111

It was Saturday and I was bored out of my mind. I sat in my room writing down what ever came to me. And when I read it back, it was a song. I went to my computer, recorded the vocals, and then worked on the instruments with a program. Once I was done I play it back and smiled as the song on.

111

I sat in my room clearing my thoughts, unsuccessfully. I pulled my shirt off and laid back on the bed, my thoughts were brought to the way Tj's hips swayed every time she would walk away. Then I started to wonder what she would look like naked, trembling under me. I groan and rolled on to my side and turned on my stereo, "this love" by maroon five started playing and I closed my eyes intending to take a nap.

My thoughts decided that a now was not the time for a nap, so instead I started to think of someone. Three guesses on who. My thoughts went to the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, or sometimes her mouth would smile but her eyes didn't. I thought of how much force she could have even though she was a tiny little thing.

Her name suited her, the way her red hair was always unruly and wild, the way her eyes always searched even without meaning to, and the way that she able to sneak up on anyone, she had even done it to me a couple times. My thoughts had just stared to wander towards one of the many scars he had seen on her.

That's when Inuyasha walked in and sat in front of me. "What do you want?" I said with anger. He bobbed to the rhythm of the song while not answering me. He opened his eyes as the song ended and another one began.

"Dad told me to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall with me and some friends." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who all is going? And when are you leaving?" I asked as I stood from my bed went to look through my shirts.

"Um well Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Tj, Toni, Kouga, Sasha and Ayame so pretty much everybody and I'm leaving in like five minutes." I had noticed how he carefully slipped her name in. He as he started toward the door. "I'll come with you." I said as I slipped on one the shirts I had gotten from . We walked down the stairs, out the door and went to my car. He had always liked my car better than his, it was faster and I drove like a maniac.

We sped down the highway while pushing 90, weaving in and out of traffic, riding the shoulder to get ahead of all the slow motherfuckers. I turned swiftly making the tires squeal slightly, we went down a short cut, which was an abandoned road that cut off two miles ahead of the back mall entrance. We flew past everything as we went up to 100 on the speedometer. I took a sharp left and entered the mall parking lot. I went down to 70 as Inuyasha said where we were supposed to meet the others.

I saw the guys with their girlfriends who apparently were friends with Tj. I sped towards them as they noticed me; I pulled the steering wheel all the way to the left as I approached the curb. My right side tires hit the curb and I had successfully pulled off a dangerous one-handed parallel parking job. Then I realized that Tj had been standing two feet from where I parked, the entire time, she hadn't moved.

We got out of the car and Inuyasha put his hands in the air and let out a howl. The others looked at me in horror and awe as they saw that my car didn't a have a scratch on it as well as Tj who stood there looking at my car as if it was the love of her life. She walked up to it and ran her hand along its hood, she looked at the blue under side lighting, which wasn't on at the moment, and checked out the lit rims.

And that was when I saw that she wore a skirt, a short skirt. It was red with spiders crawling on the front of it; she also wore a t shirt that I recognized from the same website I got mine from. Hers said "Stupidity causes cancer" I chuckled as I saw that she wore her boots again today.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are we late?" I said as I sat on the hood and smirked at them, I noticed that Kagome was freaking out about something while looking Inuyasha over for any wounds. Apparently they had never seen me drive my car.

"Are you kidding, you could have gotten killed." Kagome yelled at him while hiding behind her puppy slave, a.k.a. Inuyasha.

"I knew what I was doing. Years of street racing has certainly paid off." I said as I checked out how perfectly I had parked. Then I walked toward the food court entrance of the mall. The others were trailing behind me and Tj was trying to walk next to me.

"Hey, um, Monday my music teacher wants me to play the song I came up with yesterday. Well I hope that you don't mind but it's kind of about you." She looked up at me with a slight blush. I smirked at her and took her hand and laced my fingers with hers.

"It's perfectly okay with me."

111

I smiled and laughed maniacally in my head, I bet he thought it was a love song, if he did than he would be terribly mistaken. I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand yet, so I squeezed his and he looked at me, I put on a fake blush and looked away. 'He was just doing it because of the bet and so am I.' I looked back at my friends and smirked. We walk into the mall and I saw everybody look our way, all the girls glared at me and my friends while all the guys glared at Sesshoumaru and his friends.

'None of them could be jealous of Sesshoumaru, I don't know why their glaring at him.' I thought as I said to myself what I had been hearing all my life, that I'm not pretty enough for anybody. I put my head down slightly so nobody could that my eyes were watery, I thought of how my mother use to say I was the most beautiful girl in the world, and that any guy would be blessed to have a gorgeous princess like me on there mind.

I pulled my hand away from his, muttering an excuse me while hoping my voice didn't crack and headed toward the bathroom trying not to break down in front of every one, I walked into the bathroom as I was flooded with memories of my mother, and I broke down. My hands braced the counter as sobs shook me, and tears streamed down my face. I fell to my knees as my worst memory ran through my mind.

(Flashback)

"_No!" my mother yelled at my father as he threw me down the stairs. I landed at the bottom and look up at my half sister, she was glaring at me. I was seven and she was nine. I stood up on shaky legs and saw my mother racing down the stairs toward me with my father close behind._

"_Are you okay?" she asked as she looked me over; I nodded and noticed the numbing pain in my knees and my ribs. My father pushed my mother out of the way and slapped me as I tried to remember my crime that deserved this punishment. I had tried to borrow one of Shina's shirts and she told dad I had stolen it._

_He came at me again except this time my mother intercepted him and punched him. He looked at her in awe and pulled back his hand, it collided with her face and she fell back next to me. "Mommy! Mommy! Your not suppose to make him mad." She smiled at me and whispered in my ear "I love you."_

_And he picked her up and slammed her head into the wall; he bashed her head over and over again until she wasn't breathing. There was blood on the wall and she was limp. I sobbed over her body as dad called one of his friends to help him get rid of the evidence._

(Flashback ends)

I was still crying on the floor when someone came in. I didn't care and I couldn't stop the tears that kept coming.

"Miss, are you okay?" Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped back. I looked at the old woman who was looking at me with a worried expression. I nodded my head and looked in the mirror, I looked like crap. I wiped of my face and I took a deep breathe and walked out of the restroom.

I saw all my friends sitting a table near the exit, and I walked over to them. I sat down next to Sesshoumaru as everyone asked if I was okay. I nodded and told them just really had to pee. There was something about the way Sesshoumaru was looking at me that made me think that he didn't believe me. After we ate our pizza, we decided to go to Pocket Change, which was the best gaming place in the mall. We got there and we all decided to challenge each other to DDR, girls against boys.

Kouga and Ayame went first and Ayame kicked his butt, than was beaten by Inuyasha who was then beaten by Kagome who beat Miroku and Toni, while Sasha and Sango passed. Then me and Sesshoumaru stepped up and started out slow. He beat me the first time and we decided to go again.

This time we started and just didn't stop, we kept playing we lost track of the score and were attracting a crowd. After years of dancing and sparing with my cousin in the summer I had the reflexes a ninja. He was so good at it, his feet moved as if they had done this his whole life, our body moved almost at the same moment, moving with the beat. After, who knows how long, we let someone else play as we all went to Hot Topic, as we walked in to the store, Sesshoumaru took his jacket of and revealed a raccoon on his shirt and under the creature it said "fear me, bitches".

Ever since I could remember I was afraid of raccoon, because once when I was like two or three a raccoon had somehow, I don't remember how, had scarred the shit out of me. Ever since then I had been terrified of them, so when I saw his shirt I squealed and tucked myself behind Toni. He looked at me and I pointed a finger toward Sesshoumaru's shirt, he laughed and told everyone, who didn't already know, about my coon phobia.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and went to the shirt in the store. He picked up one that had Chevelle on it, he bought it and went to a trash can just outside of Hot Topic, took his shirt off and caught eyes off many passing females, and he put his new shirt on, throwing the old one in the trash.

He walked up to me and held his arms out, intending to hear my opinion; instead I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Slowly his arms wrapped around me as I whispered in his ear. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek and let go. I walked over to my friends, who were over in the baby section, and smirked.

"That was a little over the top, don't you think?" Kagome whispered to me as Sango and Ayame agreed. Sasha stepped in and defended me. "She was doing what she had to, for the bet." She had said the last bit in a low voice as the guys laughed about something near the entrance.

I knew it was over the top, but I couldn't help it, that had been the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for me. Every other person that had ever known about my fear or raccoons thought it was stupid and told me to get over it. But he didn't call me stupid; he didn't scold me for it. I knew he could have just put his jacket back on and I might have been fine, but he didn't. For some reason his actions spoke of something more than just a bet.

111

I looked at the guys as she walked away. I had it made; Miroku patted me on the back and had a proud look on his face. "Dude, the bet is gonna be over by next month, at the rate your going." Inuyasha smirked at me and looked over at the girls. "By the way she owes me a shirt after I fuck her." They all laughed and I chuckled in my head as I watched her fawn over the baby stuff.

What I had said was not what I thought; when I heard the story of her phobia, I couldn't help but think it was a little cute. That's the only reason I bought an entirely new shirt instead of just putting my jacket on again. However, I really hadn't expected her to hug me, but when she did I reveled in it. Her embrace seemed so much different from that first day. It felt more sincere, more calming, it felt as if a great warmth spread through my body just from wrapping my arms around her. When she kissed me on the cheek, there was no way to describe it, but if I did, it would have been loving.

As I watched her walk around the store I saw her and her friends trying on wigs, they beckoned us over so we could judge which color looked best on which girl. I didn't even bother to pretend to judge the other girls, I just watched her. I watched her laugh and play, and then she was finally forced to try on a wig or two. The first one she tried on was a bright green one, it clashed with her eyes and we all agreed that green wasn't a good hair color for anyone.

However, when she tried on a black one, my heart nearly stopped.

222

On Monday there was a recital type thing going on in the gym, remembering what Tj had told me, I went and sat by Inuyasha, Kouga, Toni and Miroku, plus their girlfriends. The girls had smug looks and were watching all the other musicians play and sing and do a little jig, he wasn't really paying attention, as they waited for their friend.

Finally Tj came up to the microphone with two guitar players, a drummer and a guy with a key board in tow. They set up and I was expecting an "I love you do you love me" kind of song, a sonnet really. But what I heard made my blood run cold.

It a nice seductive beat and took off.

**Oh yes  
I remember too well  
How hard  
I tried avoiding your spell  
It was a cold October night  
It was a far from sober night  
And I was taken at first site  
And this was much to your delight  
**

**I'd heard  
You were looking for prey  
Hungry for  
A different girl everyday  
But you were so sly coming in  
I wouldn't fight I let you win  
Although the blood upon your chin  
Told me exactly where you'd been  
Trouble  
Trouble  
Troublemaker  
**

**Who would have thought I'd ever let somebody get to me  
Who would have thought I'd ever give a damn  
Troublemaker**

**I gave to you the one thing I could never retrieve and now you're leaving my heart bleeding in my hands  
You told me all about your dream **

**Troublemaker**

**You were so deep**

**Or so it seemed  
Troublemaker**

**I am young I'm not naive  
I am not easy to deceive  
**

**I see the danger that lies beyond your eyes and I wanna scream when you're rubbing on my thighs  
I know I shouldn't but I cant say no  
Oh troublemaker got to let you go  
Trouble  
Oooo, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Trouble,  
Troublemaker  
**

**Who would have thought I'd ever let somebody get to me?  
Who would've thought I'd ever give a damn?  
Troublemaker  
I gave to you the one thing that I could never retrieve and now you're leaving my heart bleeding in my hands.  
And I thought I knew you well  
Troublemaker  
I thought you'd catch me if I fell**

**Troublemaker  
But when I fell you never came no, no, no  
that's why I knew this was a game  
I thought  
Cause I knew that I'd won now  
But honey  
That's easier said than done  
Cause I loose my breath when your kissing on my neck boy you got me in check but I haven't lost yet  
Trouble  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
trouble  
Oh, oh, oh trouble  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Troublemaker don't you bring round don't you bring round don't you bring it round here no, no  
Trouble  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
Trouble**

She had swayed her hips with the music and had looked right at me. Now I knew that she knew. I looked at Toni in rage, I wasn't mad at him for ratting out the bet, I was mad at him for ratting me out before I had a chance to talk to her myself. I just walked away I couldn't stay in that building. As I walked toward the door, someone grabbed my arm so I turned around, big mistake. A small yet forceful fist collided with my jaw. I fell against the door and went on one knee; I looked up at Tj and saw that there were tears dripping from her eyes. She walked out the door as I stood up, I didn't even have the balls to go after her.

111

Everything had gone wrong, the plan, the bet and now my father was yelling at me about something, and soon I knew he would be hitting me again just like every other night.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0O

(A/U: that's all my wee little monkeys. it was a raccoon, and I am terrified of those creepy little thieves, they steal with their little coon hands and the hiss!! Okay sorry I'm done, well that's a long chapter so I hope you're happy. Tootles.)


	4. As Days Go By

(A/Un: Hi, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but my computer was freaking out on me so, yeah

(A/Un: Hi, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but my computer was freaking out on me so, yeah. Oh yeah I keep putting A/Un because to me it means author's unimportant note so…yeah. I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way Hiroshi Nikki, Shina, Ukura, Inoko, Kinoku, Toni, Kenshen, Sasha and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tora; she's kind of a refection of me.)

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
111 Change in POV 222 Time lapse

4: As Days Go By.

Over the past five weeks, I had been hospitalized ten times, but thankfully no one at school knew and I wanted it to stay that way. After my tenth time at the hospital, I decided that I would tell someone about what my father was doing. When I got to school on Monday with my right arm was in a sling and my bottom lip had a slight split, it was then that I knew there would be questions.

I had hoped that everyone assumed that I had gotten into a fight with some kid but somehow it seemed like everyone knew the truth.  
As I walked into the bathroom I overheard two girls talking while they were in the stalls, I stood still and listened.

"So, did you hear about that chick who got beat up last weekend? She was in the school paper and I heard that her father did it to her. Ha, she must be a crappy daughter if her own father wants her dead."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Wasn't she the one who did that horrible song a few weeks ago? I heard that she went to the hospital like fifteen times 'cause her dad don't like her or something."

"Yup, that's her. Wow fifteen times; man, I'm so glad my dad loves me to death cause if he didn't I'd probably have to go live with my mom, and you know, gross, she lives in queens. Blah."

Tears stung my eyes as I turned toward the opening stall doors. They were laughing until they saw me and all I wanted to do was ring their necks because most of it was true. I glared them down then turned to walk out but there was one thing I needed to set straight.

"It was only ten times."

111

I didn't know why today was different but for some reason I didn't feel right, I felt as though something bad was going to happen. That's why I had actually picked up the schools mindless, gossip filled trash they call a paper and when I turned to the second page I saw a battered looking girl that had cuts and an arm in a sling. However, as I looked at the girls face I noticed that the picture was in color and that the girl had magnificent blood red hair and pale skin…I balled the paper up and threw it in the general direction of a trash can and stalked off to science class.

'I'll find who ever did this to her and I'll kill them'  
'So, do you finally admit that you like her'  
'No'  
'Whatever, dude.'

I walked into the classroom and decided to sat in the back so I could think, but as I walked over to my usual seat by the window I noticed that Kagura was sitting in the seat I wanted in an obscene outfit. 'Nothing out of the ordinary' I thought to myself as I sat in the seat next to her, not really wanting to deal with her today. But unfortunately my colder than usual attitude didn't affect her like I wanted it to.

She scoot her chair closer to mine and discreetly, 'yeah right', hiked her skirt up higher, if it was at all possible, and leaned over ever so slightly and revealed the cleavage that I never liked seeing. I threw her a disgusted look and turned to the teacher as he walked in, I couldn't help, but notice that it was a different teacher than last week and I decided to ask about it since he had just went on with the lesson.

"Excuse me, but where is our regular teacher?" I had stood to ask my question and I would remain that way until I got a satisfying answer.

"He was fired for sexual harassment, student molestation, and thievery. Is that all you wanted to know mister" He looked at me and for some reason he looked familiar, I brushed it off as I nodded and gave my name.

After the role call he wrote his name on the bored and I stared at it, know I had seen it or heard it somewhere before. On the green chalk board, in large neat print was the name "Hiroshi Nikki", it was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

As the bell rang, I stood, picked up my books and my bag, and was stopped only steps from the door. The teacher had called me over to his desk and just stood there looking at me, after a while he sat and glanced at my notebook that I had been sketching in during class. He motioned for me to give it to him and I reluctantly complied, he looked at the drawing of Tj I had been working on since last night. It was a drawing of her when she was gazing at my car a few weeks ago; it was one of many sketches of her.

"How do you know my niece?"

111

I walked down the hall and felt as if everyone was staring at me as if I was some sideshow freak. I was walking slowly and I passed the science room and noticed that Sesshoumaru was talking to the teacher, who happened to be my mother's brother, my uncle. I was so shocked I didn't even realize that I had pushed the door open a little so I could hear them, but of course I had forgotten that this particular door made a horrible rusted squeaking noise and of course they heard me.

They looked my way and I decided to just go in and confront my uncle, so I pushed through the door and endured the noise as my eyes caught Sesshoumaru's. I looked away and walked up to my uncle, I saw him motion Sesshoumaru to give us some privacy, and he did reluctantly as I noticed he had been looking at something on the desk. He left and I looked at my uncle and he handed me a notebook that had "Tenaka" on the front.

"What is this? Why do you have his notebook? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." I said as I took the

notebook and looked back at the door.

"Look, I wanted to know how you were doing and I'm a teacher, so I have a right to be here. Put it in your backpack and take it home. Once you're home look inside, there's something you need to see." he said as cleared the chalkboard. "By the way he told me his side of the story so I expect your side soon."

"I can't take his book! What if he wants it back and you don't have it?" I whispered as I tried to give it back, but he pushed it into to my bag instead. I huffed and sat on his desk and watched him pack up his books and files, I was mad at him because I didn't want anything to do with Sesshoumaru.

"I'll say that his brother came and picked it up for him earlier, and since Inuyasha needs to pick up his hat from me later it seems perfectly possible that Inuyasha took it and lost it somehow. So in telling him my little story it will give you a few days to look through it and consider what is in the notebook." He said in a low voice just incase Sesshoumaru skipped his next class to stay and listen. I looked at him as if he had grown two more arms and ten more heads, I knew my uncle like the back of my hand but I couldn't believe he was here, violating the restraining order that my father had on him, telling me to steal someone's notebook and lying to his students.

I sighed knowing how stubborn he was and knowing that I wasn't going to win this battle, I hopped down off the desk and grabbed my bag. "I got to get to class so I guess I'll see you later." I said as I walked over to him, rapped my arm around his neck, and guarded my other arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, be careful and remember not to tell your good for nothing father that I'm here. I love you, and I'm glad to see you." he told me as he returned my hug and turned it into a bear hug. "I love you to uncle Roshi." I giggled as he lifted me off the ground and squeezed me tight, he set me down, kissed my cheek and smiled at me and watched as I waved and left.

111

I was looking for Tj so I could walk her to our last class, I looked in all the empty classrooms, and then I came to the science room I looked through the window in the door and saw Tj sitting on the teacher's desk and talking to him about something. I saw her jump down and grab her bag and then she walked over to the new teacher and hugged him. I couldn't believe it but the teacher hugged her back and then lifted her off the ground, then he set her down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and I could have sworn I saw there lips saying they love each other, she walked over to the door and I started running to the principals office not knowing what else to do.

I couldn't believe that she was having an affair with a teacher, I thought she had more class then that. I thought that maybe she would forgive Sesshoumaru and start a relationship with him; instead, she rebounds with a teacher. I walked into the waiting room and instead of waiting I went straight into the office and told him what I saw. I might have over done it a little with the whole I saw them kissing thing, and before I knew it they ordered an assembly in the gym.

I sat next to Sango and Kagome and watched as the teachers and the rest of the students filed in and sat down. The principal stood in front of everyone and silenced them. I looked over to Tj who sat in the front next to Mr. Nikki, and I hoped that she didn't hate me after this. "Hey, Ayame, do you know what's going on here?" said Sango as she scanned the crowd. I didn't answer as the principal started talking.

"I have been informed that there is an affair going on between the new science teacher and Miss Tj Toshi. Will the two in question please come up here and tell me what is going on?" I saw the two of them look at each other and walk up to him, the crowd gasped as they walked up and I saw Sesshoumaru clench his fists and grit his teeth as anger poured off him.

111

I couldn't believe her! She was fucking a teacher! I was pissed to say the least and I clenched my fists to keep myself from going down there and punching the guy. But I noticed that it was her uncle that stood beside her, my anger subsided and I tried to make sense of everything. 'Did he lie to me? Is he not really her uncle?'

"I don't know what you're talking about! This is ridiculous!" She turned to the crowd despite the adults trying to reason with her. "Who accused us of this! Who said this! Whoever told you this bullshit stand up now and face me!" I understood immediately when I saw Ayame stand up and walk down the bleachers to stand in front of Tj. Ayame wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

I noticed Tj's shocked expression as Ayame told her why she said all those things. Tj slapped her, backed away slightly, and started yelling again. "How could you assume that? I do have more class than that and even if I didn't, I wouldn't screw around with him! He is my uncle! My mother's twin brother! My father's brother in law! What part of that don't you get! I AM RELATED TO HIM!" I saw tears start to pour down her face as she stormed out of the gym and the principal dismissed everyone and apologized for the misunderstanding.

I ran after her and decided that it was time that I put my pride behind me and just apologize already. I saw that she was sitting on a swing over by the playground across the street; I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She looked at me from beneath her wet matted hair, she was all wet because it had been raining for over an hour, and I could see that she was still crying.

I still couldn't believe that I hadn't recognized her the first day, I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to figure out who she is. I just hope that she'll understand.

"I just want to say that I was an idiot for what I did to you and I want to apologize. I'm sorry what I did and I want to make it up to you somehow." I said as I noticed her sling was wet. I took my jacket off and wrapped her in it as she looked at me with shock and awe in her eyes. I smiled at her and saw more tears run down her face, and then she threw herself at me and hugged me as she cried some more.

I comforted her for another few minutes while ignoring the weird looks we got and then after she stopped crying I decided that she needed to be somewhere warm and dry. I offered to drive her home but she didn't want to go home, so I offered to bring her to my house and she agreed. I was glad that my parents were away for the week, because I didn't want to deal with their questions about me bringing a young, beautiful and sopping wet girl home. I didn't even care about my seats getting wet since it was all leather, I just wanted to get home. We got to my house and I brought her to my room so she could change into something dry.

111

I walked into his room and I was amazed at its size and lack of natural light, all the walls were black and all the windows were covered in black out curtains, and the whole room reminded me of a vampire's lair. I saw all the posters on the wall, most of them were of bands and movies I liked but one wall near the bed there were photographs covering the black paint, and I noticed that they were of flowers, animals, and people I had seen before. Sesshoumaru didn't noticed me looking at the pictures and so he went into the closet, probably to get himself some dry clothes or something.

I noticed there was a section nearest to the bed that was all pictures of me back when I had black hair. There were photos of me laughing with my friends and some of me sitting by myself under a tree, some of me , a few of me at the mall playing DDR, and one lone picture on his bed of me standing in a graveyard in a black dress with a handful of white roses. I gasped as I noticed the date on all the photos, all of them were dated to a time before I had even met him, some were a few days before we met and I didn't know what to think anymore.

'Had he planned our meeting? Has he been stalking me? What if he intends to kill me? What if he plans to rape me?' I backed away as another wave of questions filled my head. 'What if it was Sesshoumaru that raped me the first time? What if he kidnaps me and tortures me for the rest of my life?' I fell to my knees as I realized what might have conspired here without my knowledge.

For the first time in three years, I had trouble remembering what his face looked like, the man that had forever changed my life. I use to try to make myself forget his face every night, hoping that I wouldn't have yet another nightmare about him. But for once, I couldn't remember it clearly, and suddenly my mind put Sesshoumaru's face in that memory and I became terrified.

111

As I riffled through my drawers as I thought about what had become clear to me just a few weeks ago. I guess you could say that she had been the perfect model for my art; I had admired her from afar for a long time and hadn't recognized her that first day in the hall. I only just realized who she was when she had tried on that black wig, she looked just like she use to. I was amazed when I finally figured it out, but after I remembered what I had done, I regretted it much more than I had before.

I finally found some of my old pajama pants and a t-shirt that I had stuffed in the back that had shrunk a lot. I walked back out to find Tj on the floor looking at the photographs on the wall with horror. I cursed, dropped the clothes, and rushed over to her, but when I touched her shoulder, she skittered away quickly as tears fell once more from her frightened eyes, I tried to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to form the words.

She stood with her back against the door and started muttering something I couldn't quiet make it out, she looked to the pictures again and then back at me. I stood as well and took a step towards her trying to figure out what she was saying and when I finally heard her words my jaw dropped and I backed away. What I had heard had horrified me.

"You raped me years ago. You…, you did it…you…oh gods…don't hurt me…please…"

I heard her sob and I could barely comprehend what she was accusing me of doing. "I didn't do it, I don't know who did, but it wasn't me. Please believe that I would never hurt you like that." I tried to convince her but I felt that she would never trust me again.

"Then why do you have pictures of me all over your wall? Why did we meet in the first place? Why did you want to have sex with me the first day we met?!" her voice rose with each question, and I tried to answer those questions myself but all I could come up with was one thought.

"I have those because I thought that you were beautiful and dark in all your sorrow. We met by accident and I didn't even recognized you when we met. I wanted you the first day because I was stupid and I am a teenage guy, a walking hormone." she looked me in the eye and I could see that I was starting to convince her.

"When did it happen?" I asked in a gentle tone so as not to scar her. "Exactly three years ago, today." I looked at my art and then looked at her knowing exactly what to say.

"I moved here a year and a half ago and a month after we moved here I saw you walking down the street and I couldn't help but think 'wow, she is beautiful.' I followed you, with my camera and I saw you were going to the graveyard and I thought that you were perfect in every way. You were the object of my affection and attention and at the time I thought I loved you even though I never really knew you." I had taken a few steps forward and we so close that our breath mingled together and I lifted a hand to caress her cheek but I stopped and left it only an inch away from her warm blushing skin. She looked at me and smiled then her smile faded and she started apologizing for accusing him of such terrible deeds earlier.

I chuckled and told her it was okay and then she looked to me with a questioning gaze. "If you didn't recognize me then why did you apologize today? When did you figure out that it was me? Why didn't you just come up and talk to me before you started at my school?" She was becoming suspicious again but I knew the answers and I smiled at her again.

"I found out who you were a few weeks ago and it made me feel even guiltier than I already was, if it was possible, and that's why I apologized. As for your other question, I was…scarred that if I did talk to you, you might have thought that I was stalking you or something and you would reject me.". She smiled and blushed and then she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck, I stood in shock for a moment and then I put my arms around her waist and held her for a while.

After a few minutes, she started shivering and I realized we were still in our wet clothes. I put her down, picked up the clothes, and handed her the ones I pulled out for her then I showed her my connecting bathroom. When she closed the door I pulled off my shirt and my pants and tossed them to the corner. I went into my closet, changed my boxers, pulled out a pair of slightly baggie sweat pants, and pulled the shirt on as I heard someone at the door of my walk in closet.

I turned to see Tj stand there in my old clothes and they were still big on her but she looked adorable, she was smiling as she leaned against the doorframe. I walked over to her and took her in my arms, but as I did, I heard about four voices coming up the stairs.

I quickly went over and turned the lights out and pulled her into the closet, closed and locked the door, she giggled lightly and I turned on a lamp that I had in the corner, I sat down on the floor and pulled her into my lap. She straddled me and laid her head on my chest and put her arms around me, I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer as we sat there in completely comfortable silence.

After a while, we fell asleep in each other's arms, completely happy, perfectly comfortable and unknowingly in love.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

(A/Un: that's a rap! Oh sorry. Well that's it for this chapter, but wait there's more to come. This is one of my favorite chapters, its so mushy. Any who, I have to go so yeah.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Please and thank you. Tootles)


	5. Masculine, You Spin A Spell

(A/Un: Hi, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but I've had a Very busy year last year, so yeah. Oh yeah I keep putting A/Un because to me it means author's unimportant note so…yeah. I do not own the song "Amy, Amy, Amy" and I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did, I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way Hiroshi Nikki, Shina, Ukura, Inoko, Kinoku, Toni, Kenshen, Sasha and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tj; she is kind of a refection of me.)

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
111 Change in POV

222 Time lapse

5: Masculine, You Spin A Spell.

As Sesshoumaru awoke to soft kisses on his neck, it took him a few second to remember who it was and what had happened the night before. However, when he did, he resisted the urge to smile; instead he wanted her to believe he was still asleep. The kisses continued, growing closer to his ear, he stealthily moved his hand toward the supple bottom that he had longed to grab for a while now.

With a pinch, he got a squeak right next to his ear and she jerked back. "Its very rude to arouse someone when their asleep, especially a guy, we have enough problems when we wake up." He smirked as she looked down and noticed that she had quite an effect on him. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"So I noticed." He chuckled and then grabbed her hips and lifted her off him, then proceeded to head to the bathroom to try and get rid of at least some of the problem. He heard her shifting around in his room a bit, the lights still off, and then he heard music filter into the room.

He walked back to his room and tried to locate her in the dark, then he saw shadows moving around in his closet. He silently crept toward the door, intent on scaring her again, and looked inside only to see her in nothing but her underwear, she was shaking out her clothes from yesterday. "Now I could get use to this." He watched her jump and turn with her shirt hugged to her chest.

"Why do you insist on scaring the shit out of me? Is it really that fun?" he was about to respond until he noticed that her arm was of its sling. "Where is your sling? Your arm isn't fully healed, you should have it on." he stepped toward her with a deeply concerned expression, and then he started looking around to see where she tossed it.

He almost turned to go look in his room, until her right hand stopped him, her injured arm held him in place. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. Besides the doctors only suggested that I keep it on for a couple days." He took hold of the hand that held onto him and brought it to his lips. "I wish you would have told me, I could have killed that bastard before he could have ever laid a hand on you." He kissed her palm and stepped closer to her.

"This isn't the first time, but I don't want to think about that right now." Then all he could do was stare as she dropped the shirt she had had clutched to her chest and wrapped her arms around him. He breathing hitched a bit before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and carried her to his bed.

**Attract me, till it hurts to concentrate,  
Distract me, stop me doin work I hate  
And just to show him how it feels  
I walk past his desk in heels  
One leg resting on the chair  
From the side he pulls my hair.**

His kissed her as he reached for the lamp by his bed, with what light it gave off he pulled up a little and looked her up and down. At first, he gave her a wolfish grin, and then his eyes caught the small cut on her lip that was still healing. He sighed and kissed her again, more tenderly, as if to much force might break her. They broke apart and he looked into her eyes, her beautiful and strange eyes, until he saw anger there.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Sesshoumaru. I am not gonna break, and I am not gonna shatter. Now stop looking at me like I'm some broken puppy and kiss me." She said it with a force and a passion that shook him. He stared into her eyes once more and then he caved.

**Amy, Amy, Amy  
Although I've been here before  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
You're just to hard to ignore  
Masculine, you spin a spell  
I think you'd wear me well  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
Where's my moral parallel?**

He kissed her once more, trying to channel all his feelings toward into that one kiss, it earned him a mew of pleasure as he pulled away, moving down to her pale throat to trail open mouth kisses along her jaw line. He stopped at her pulse and suckled at it for a few seconds. She moaned and slide her pelvis against his, making him grunt at softly bite at her neck. She shivered and pulled him closer as he started to delve downward. Just as he was about to take one luscious pink tip into his mouth his door swung open and there stood the new bane of his existence…Inuyasha.

"Whoa! Lock your door next time! Jesus fuckin' Christ!" he covered his eyes but didn't close the door. Sesshoumaru covered Tj with his upper body and asked Inuyasha what was so important. "Kagome's birthday party is in an hour I figured you'd want to go since Tj would be there, but since she's already here, I guess you guys want to be left alone." He grinned in their general direction, his eyes still covered.

"Oh shit! I have to be there! Kagome is gonna kill me if I'm not." She wriggled out from under him and went gather her clothes. Sesshoumaru growled and got off the bed and slammed the door in Inuyasha's face without warning. "OWW! ASSWIPE!"

He chuckled and went to see what Tj was doing, she walked out of the closet fully clothed, much to his dismay, and handed him a pair of dark jeans and one of his favorite shirts. She smiled and went to the bathroom to try to make her hair do something remotely normal.

222

111

As I hung out with my friends at the party, I could not help but stare at that wonderful ass.

"Tj? Are you listening to me?" Sango waved her hand in front of my face, finally distracting me from Sesshoumaru, who was currently bending over to get something from a low cabinet. She thanked the god of tight pants that she had chosen just the right pair, no fear of ripping, while still hugging it just the right way. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

222

The next day was a Sunday so we all decided to go to the beach, all the bets had been called off, money had been given back, and everyone was getting along. Then Sango and Ayame wanted to play volleyball, I had to sit it out because Sesshoumaru didn't want me injuring my arm again. 'He can be such a worrywart. Oh, well, I don't really mind that much.'

'That's because you love him.'

'Yeah it would seem that way.'

'Your not gonna fight me about this?'

'Nope. Your right.'

As they decided on guys against girls, the girls shed their over clothes and played in their swimsuits, and the guys took their shirts off. As Sesshoumaru took his off, my eyes immediately locked onto the muscles that moved, worked, and rolled just beneath his skin.

**It takes me half an hour to write a verse  
He makes me imagine it from bad to worse  
My weakness for the other sex  
Every time his shoulders flex  
The way the shirt hangs off his back  
My train of thought spins right off track**

My eyes just followed him through most of the game, watching him sweat and move with the grace of a feline. When I noticed that I was starting to get a little sun, I laid out a towel, stripped down to my swimsuit, and decided to sunbath for a while.

111

As we paused the game to get drinks, I noticed that I couldn't feel Tj's eyes on me anymore, I had felt them for most of them game, boring holes into my very soul almost.

I looked around and spotted her lying in the sun not far away. My drink nearly slipped from my hand, I walked over to her and just looked at her. She was pale, but not ghostly so, she had freckles on her shoulders that he hadn't noticed before, and all he wanted to do was drag her back to his room and Lock the door.

He was about to sit down next to her until he saw a group of guys not far off, eyeing her. So I walked over, murdering each one in my head, and put on a fake smile to seem friendly. We exchanged pleasantries and then they turned back to undressing Tj with their eyes. I could hear the guys calling me back, but I didn't care, I was busy at the moment.

"So, you've been watching that girl over there?" I wanted to rip them apart as they chuckled and nudged one another. "Yeah, we're trying to decide which one of us is gonna go over and talk to her. She's been flirting with us for the past ten minutes, man. She's hot." The tallest of the group was the one who spoke, though he only came up to my chin, and he was gangly and skinny. He decided that he wouldn't hurt them….

"I bet she's easy too"

….much.

"So, which hospital are you going to?" I asked nonchalantly as I heard Kouga and Toni come up behind me, they had heard and knew what I would do I they didn't hold me back, although I think they also wanted to get in a few hits, since these three had been eyeing all the girls since we got here.

"What do you mean? Why would I go to a hospital?" I watched as the two behind the tallest backed up a bit, catching my drift much quicker than their friend. Their lucky.

My fist flew out and caught his nose with a satisfyingly loud crunch; he stumbled back and held a hand to his now gushing nose. "What else do you have to say about my girlfriend?" I smiled cruelly and casually watched as all three ran off, leaving a pleasing trail of blood behind them.

I handed Inuyasha my drink and marched over to Tj, who had long since stood and was looking at me with an odd expression. I grabbed her wrist, making sure it was her left, and dragged her over to the shower house that people rarely used, very intent on yelling at her.

I threw her, a little less gentle than I had intended, into a wall, and trapped her with a hand on the wall on either side of her. "You were flirting with them? How could you?" my voiced raised more than I had wanted, but it just pissed me off more than I originally thought it had.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, she just searched my face and eyes, she was looking for something. 'Probably trying to find what she saw in you in the first place.'

'Shut up!'

His hand fisted and he slammed it into the wall near her head "Answer me!" she flinched and her arms came up, only slightly, but enough for him to notice that she was prepared to guard herself.

'Against me…'

I stepped back, the rage clearing, and realized that I was no different from her father. His eyes went wide and he stumbled back and turned away, ashamed of the terror he had just caused her.

Her hand touched my shoulder and I turned to face her, I could barely look at her, I wanted to go castrate myself for being such a fool. But suddenly she took my face in her hands and kissed me. I wound my arms around her and kissed her back tenderly, trying to apologize through that kiss. "Why would I want a little boy, when I have my very own man." I more felt the words than heard them, and suddenly I wanted nothing more then to show her what a man I could be.

**Amy, Amy, Amy  
Although I've been here before  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
You're just to hard to ignore  
Masculine, you spin a spell  
I think you'd wear me well  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
Where's my moral parallel?**

I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her more heatedly, I felt her legs go around my waist and I let my hands wander. Her nails scraped against my shoulders as my hips ground into hers, ripping a moan from her in the process. I all but ripped her top piece off trying to the beautiful mounds I had almost explored the day before.

**His own style, right down to his diesel jeans  
Immobile, I can't think by any means  
Underwear peaks out the top  
I'll let you know when you should stop  
From the picture my mind drew  
I know I'd look good on you**

I took a pert tip into my mouth and enjoyed the sound of her moaning as I continued to lick and suck at her sweet peak. Her hips bucked and I groaned as I felt the friction. I released her breast and moved back up to capture her lips again in a searing kiss. As one hand supported her, my other hand wove in between us and began rubbing her most sensitive area. She moaned and clutched me to her, her hips bucking against me again.

**Amy, Amy, Amy  
Although I've been here before  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
You're just to hard to ignore  
Masculine, you spin a spell  
I think you'd wear me well  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
Where's my moral parallel?**

As I started to kiss my way down her jaw line, her mouth caught my earlobe, she started to nibbled and suck on it, now I stood at attention. I couldn't control myself much longer, I wanted to take her, but I didn't want her to regret it later. I pulled my hand and my head back, and looked into her eyes, the question was clear in mine.

**Creative energy abused  
And all my lyrics go unused  
When I clock black hair, blue eyes  
I drift off, I fantasize**

"You don't even need to ask." And that was all I needed, I kissed her again and was about to remove the last bit of both our clothes. Until the door swung open, only this time it wasn't just Inuyasha, it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Toni, Miroku and Sango. I growled in aggravation at being interrupted again, and leaned my head against Tj's shoulder, and shielding her from there eyes in doing so.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you." My voice had been a bit more husky and gruff then I had meant it to be. I stayed still trying to will them away, instead something…. else went away. I felt and heard Tj giggle, and I just groaned and wish for the ability to disappear and reappear in a different place.

**Amy, Amy, Amy  
Although I've been here before  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
You're just to hard to ignore  
Masculine, you spin a spell  
I think you'd wear me well  
Amy, Amy, Amy  
Where's my moral parallel?**

……………..

A/Un: now that was fun. Once again, I am sooo sorry it took as long as it did to start writing on this one again. Please tell me what you think.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Please and thank you. Tootles.


	6. Finding You

(A/Un: Hi, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but I've had a Very busy year last year, so yeah. Oh yeah I keep putting A/Un because to me it means author's unimportant note so…yeah. I don't own the song "Hard To Concentrate" it's by the red hot chili peppers, and I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did, I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way Hiroshi Nikki, Shina, Ukura, Inoko, Kinoku, Toni, Kenshen, Sasha and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tj; she is kind of a refection of me. the game Fable is also not mine, but it is a badass game.)

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
111 Change in POV

222 Time lapse

"Finding you"

The summer finally came without any more trips to the hospital. Sesshoumaru had refrained from killing every male that looked at Tj, although many of them ran away with broken noses, but things had been good. Although, much to their dismay, that had yet to be alone with out interruption for longer than an hour, so they both had an over abundance of sexual tension. But they had a plan.

"Baby, where is this place again? And how are we paying for it, it sounds kind of expensive." Tj lay on the couch at his house, with her legs draped over him, reading a brochure for a cabin in the Tennessee. They had decided that it was time for a vacation, and since it was the beginning of summer, now would be the perfect time.

Sesshoumaru dragged his eyes away from Fable, a game he was so close to finishing, and gave her a "money is no issue" look. "We are not paying for anything. I am paying, because I want to give you a carefree week, and that means no worrying about money." He smirked as she stuck out her tongue and turned back to his game, he had decided to be pure evil this time, so his character had horns and fire around his feet. After he beat this one, he was gonna try being pure good, although it didn't sound like as much fun.

"Fine, its your money. O, chop his head off, then kick it, its hilarious. Here let me show you." She took the controller and proceeded to kick some random villagers head. Sesshoumaru watched her giggle as she decapitated more villagers; he smiled and felt his heart swell slightly when he thought about how much he had come to love her. Finally, he took the controller, earning a whine from the girl on his lap, and turned off the game.

"I was in the middle of massacring a village! Why did you have to go and ruin my fun?!" she looked at him like he had just killed her puppy, he just smiled and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Nobodies home. Inuyasha left ten minutes ago for a two-hour movie and lunch with Kagome, my parents won't be home from their trip until midnight. We have the house to ourselves." Her eyes got wide with excitement as she realized that this was the first time in four months that they had the house to themselves.

**Hustle, bustle, and, so much muscle  
Cells about to separate  
Now I find it hard to concentrate  
And, temporary this  
Cash and carry 'em  
Stepping up to indicate  
The time has come to deviate**

"Does this mean we don't have to go to Tennessee?" He noticed how her shoulders slouched a bit when she said it, she had obviously been looking forward to spending an entire week alone with him. "No, we can still go, but we don't have to wait until the trip." Her pink lips curved into a sly grin as she hopped off his lap and took his hand, leading him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He was sincerely confused as they walked right past his bed and into the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow when she turned on the water in his Jacuzzi tub and began to strip. His eyes never left her as she slowly slipped off her blue jeans and tugged her "ride a cowboy" t-shirt over her head. Her red hair tumbled over her shoulders in curly waves, slightly covering her well-endowed chest. She strutted over to the counter and lifted herself onto it, spreading her legs and crooking her finger towards him, beckoning him to her.

Her pulled off his shirt and shed his jeans quickly, walking over and pressing himself into her, pulling her closer to him. Her legs and arms wrapped around him as their lips met with passion. They had been waiting for this for a long time and both of them could hardly wait.

**And, all I want is for you to be happy  
And, take this moment to make you my family  
And, finally you have found something perfect  
And, finally you have found…**

They shed the rest of their clothes and just as he was about to enter her they heard the front door slam. They looked at each other and considered continuing until there was a pounding at the door.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you. Me and Kagome had a fight, she's downstairs looking for Tj." They both sighed, kissed once more and started getting dressed once more. Tj bent to turn off the water and pull out the plug to let it drain, as she did so Sesshoumaru smirked and smacked her round bottom. She squeaked and gave him a grin, then they both left the bathroom, only to see Inuyasha sitting on his brother's bed giving them a strange look.

Tj quickly left to go find her friend downstairs as the brothers sat in silence for a few minutes. Tj descended the stairs seeing Kagome witting at the bottom, head in her hands, while soft sobs filled the area. She sat down next to her friend, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her closer.

"He's such an asshole; he kept saying that I looked like a hooker, and that I was flirting with all the guys at the movie theater. Then his ex walks in and its like I don't exist, he introduced me as his 'friend'! Can you believe that?" She cried into Tj's shoulder for another ten minutes until she calmed down enough to talk.

They walked into the kitchen and dug around in the freezer for the chocolate ice cream that the boy's mother had hidden not to long ago. They each grabbed a spoon and sat on the counter, eating the chocolate comfort straight from the carton.

"So, let me get this straight. First he says you look like a hooker, then he accuses you of flirting with other guys, then he turns around and starts flirting with his ex? Wow, he is an ass." Tj knew Inuyasha had an issue with tact, but this was a little bit much. "Do you really think he was flirting with her?" Kagome took another bite and turned her questioning gaze to her friend.

Tj raised an eyebrow. "Honey if he didn't even introduce you as his girlfriend, then yeah. He was trying to make himself sound single and available. That's called flirting." Kagome sniffled a little and took another bite. "So does this mean he wants to break up?"

"No."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway of the kitchen; Inuyasha had his head down and his hands in his pockets, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry. All of the stuff I said today was cruel and uncalled for. I didn't mean any of it. You don't deserve that." He chanced a glance up at her but quickly looked down when he saw how hurt she still was.

"So if you didn't mean it, why did you say it?" she hopped off the counter and took a few steps toward him. Sesshoumaru moved from his brother's side to his girlfriends and watched the scene unfold, while sneaking in a few bites of the ice cream that was still in Tj's lap.

"Well I think I was trying to push you away." The brothers shared a look of understanding, and then Inuyasha lifted his head and gained a little backbone. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately, trying to figure out where this is going, and I figured out that its going nowhere."

Both the girls looked at him sharply; ready to beat him into a further explanation, but he took a breath and willingly gave it. "It's not going to go anywhere unless I start being truthful with myself and you. And if I'm truthful, then that means I have to finally admit that I love you. You and only you. I don't know why it's been so hard for me to say but there it is."

Kagome's tear stained face broke into a smile as she threw her arms around him and showed him with kisses. They both hugged and laughed and exchanged 'I love you's and 'I'm sorry's, kissing once more they waved goodbye to the older couple and once again left.

"Well that's a mood killer."

**Death defying this  
Mess I'm buying its  
Raining down with love and hate  
Now, I find it hard to motivate**

222

Over the next week, Inuyasha and Kagome had overcome the fight and were now one of the most sickening couples any of them had ever seen. They were always whispering to each other and giving each other loving stares and nonsense of that sort. Even Tj, who was by nature a romantic sap, was about ready to kill them both.

"So when are you leaving?" Asked Sango from her place in Miroku's lap; all six of them sat in the Tenaka's living room, spread out on various furniture, while discussing their summer plans.

"Well we're hoping to leave in the next couple days, although I had to lie to my family about where I was going. I told them that Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and I were the ones going to the cabin, so if ya'll could keep clear of my house while I'm gone, that would be great." Tj spoke from her seat on the couch, Sesshoumaru agreed silently from his place on the floor in front of the couch; her hands still working through the knots in his shoulders.

"That shouldn't be a problem, your family is creepy, and I think your sister is a hermaphrodite." Everyone turned their eyes to Inuyasha, curious for an explanation. "Well you know how tall she is, and have you ever looking at her hands, their huge. Big hands are a sign of a lot of testosterone." Tj was the first one to crack a smile, and soon the whole room was reduced to laughter.

**And, estuary is, blessed but scary  
Heart's about to palpitate  
Now, I'm not about to hesitate  
And, want to treasure the rest of your days here  
And, give you pleasure in so many ways dear**

222

111

"When do you want to leave tomorrow?" Tj sat on my bed watching me pack; she had arrived earlier with her bags and planned to stay the night, so we could get an early start. She sighed and started to set my alarm clock "How about eight? Is that early enough?" I nod and continue packing.

111

I watched him pack for an hour, just admiring his neat way of folding and how precisely he placed everything. He was meticulous and I loved him for it. Finally, he zipped up his suitcase and laid it next to mine on the floor, slipped off his shirt and climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help the sigh of contentment that came out, this was exactly where I wanted to be.

222

111

**And, finally you have found something perfect**

**And finally you have found…**

**(Here we go)**

The next morning was bright and sunny, perfect traveling conditions, so they loaded up Sesshoumaru's pick up truck that he had bought about a year ago and set out. The ride was long but they had plenty of music and food to go around. They took turns driving, making each other laugh with stories of their pasts. It had been a perfect road trip.

But neither had noticed the black SUV that had been about a mile or two behind them the entire trip.

222

**Do you want me to show up for duty?  
And, serve this woman, and honor beauty**

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Tj squealed as she ran to the sliding door that led out to a deck that overlooked the water. Sesshoumaru set down their bags in the bedroom and followed her out there; it was an awe-inspiring view.

The deck was in fact set in the lake, which flowed in front of two tall mountains; both had snow at their peaks. It was a beautiful place, very secluded, very ethereal; it was perfect.

**And, finally you have found something perfect  
And, finally you have found…**

The sunset had just begun when they arrived, so they decided to sit out on the deck and watch it before doing anything else. As the last bit of the sun dipped down below the horizon Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his arms and realized that she was fast asleep.

He lifted her and carried her to the king sized bed, taking of her shoes and slipping off her jeans while trying not to wake her, then putting the covers over her he did the same for himself, shedding his clothes and sliding in next to her. He knew that tomorrow would bring good things as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved.

**Yourself… with me, will  
You, agree to take this man**

**Into your world**

**And now, we are as one**

#

(Please read and review. hope you like it.)


	7. Numb

(A/Un: Hi, I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but I've had a Very busy year last year, so yeah. Oh yeah I keep putting A/Un because to me it means author's unimportant note so…yeah. I don't own the song "Numb" it's by Linkin Park, and I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did, I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way Hiroshi Nikki, Shina, Ukura, Inoko, Kinoku, Toni, Kenshen, Sasha and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tj; she is kind of a refection of me. the game Fable is also not mine, but it is a badass game.)

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"

111 Change in POV

222 Time lapse

"Numb"

Tj rolled over in the warmth of her bed, thinking that she was still holding onto the last bit of her dream because she could still feel two warm arms wrapped around her middle. she finally just sighed and opened her eyes, only to find the sleeping face of her beloved, her face spread into a wide smile as she kissed his cheek and slipped out of bed, hoping not to wake him. she started the coffee maker and hummed a little tune while waiting for it; after pouring herself a cup, she stepped out onto the deck and looked at the starry sky which was slowing brightening into dawn.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface****  
**

There was something different about today, she couldn't tell what it was, just something in the air told her that today was going to be one of the best days of her life.

**I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
every step that I take is another mistake to you**

Sesshoumaru woke with a start, not knowing what woke him up exactly until he realized that he was alone. He tore off the sheets, not bothering to find a shirt and began searching the cabin, as he passed the coffee maker he noted that it was still stifling hot, next he looked out on the deck, praying to any god that would listen that she was out there.

All he found was the remains of a shattered mug.

222

He didn't know what to think, there were to many possibilities to go over with not enough time.

There was possibility one: She dropped the mug and realized that they didn't have anything to clean it up with so she went to the store to get some things. No, the truck was in the driveway and her purse was on the table.

Possibility two: She dropped the mug and got coffee on herself so decided to clean off with a swim in the lake. No, the lake was as motionless as ever.

Possibility three was one that made his stomach churn and his blood freeze, it also seemed to be the only one plausible enough.

She was taken.

111

Black was all I could see, but I could hear perfectly fine, which was unfortunate because the voices I heard made me want to vomit, not to mention the things they were saying.

"So what do plan on doing with her once you get on the plane?" said a deep male voice that had been seared into her memory from birth.

Her father.

"Whatever I want." The second voice was less familiar but familiar nonetheless. "She's mine now and that's all that matters. After three years of searching, I finally have what is rightfully mine."

Hot tears of terror streamed down my face as I realized exactly what was going on, my father had just sold me to my rapist. Loud screaming sobs broke through the gag as I struggled even harder against the ropes that bound my wrists. I wanted nothing more than to believe that this was all a horrible nightmare and that I would wake up in the arms of the man I love.

"What about the boy?" I could practically hear my father's sneer.

"The whelp is of no importance, even if he had the intelligence to come after her, he'll live just long enough to watch me reclaim what's mine." More tears rolled down my cheeks but I bit down hard on the gag to quiet myself. If I was going to escape I had to do it silently.

I drowned out their sickening conversation, even though the word "Prostitution" was thrown out there a few times, and continued to twist my hands and wrists trying desperately to get free. I bit and ground my teeth into the gag as I felt one of my hands slip slowly and painfully out of the rope, it burned and stung and I could feel little rivets of blood trickle down my hand, but I knew that it meant freedom.

**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware**

111

I had already called everyone, telling them what I believed to have happened. The tire marks in the driveway and the rope that hung over one certain bush made me think that kidnapping was not that far fetched.

I gripped the steering wheel of my old Chevy truck tightly, knuckles ghostly white, as I tried to think of who would have taken her. Her family was the first ones to pop into my head, every one of them hated her for one reason or another. Thinking of her family made me think of her uncle, he might be able to help.

He reached for his cell phone and began calling various numbers trying to get a hold of Mr. Roshi. Finally, he managed to drag the number out of Tj's hermaphrodite like sister to give me the number, after a degrading description of my underwear (at this point I would have shown them to her as long as it meant that Tj was safe).

"Hiroshi speaking."

"Tj's in trouble."

"Where?"

"Ten miles north of the smoky mountains."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Then a dial tone met me ears. True, the conversation had been monosyllabic at best but it got the job done. I pulled up to a mile marker near enough to where he had said and waited.

Sure enough roughly ten minutes of sitting in my truck staring at my rear view mirror, a black SUV pulled up behind me. Hiroshi stepped out of the vehicle in a camouflage jacket, cowboy boots, jeans, and a cowboy hat, it was obvious where he had been.

As he stepped up to the window, he removed his hat and starred at me for a minute. "How did you get here that quickly?"

"I actually followed you guys up here, Tj told me what you two had planned for this week, and so I decided to take my hunting trip early to make sure that she was okay." He knew something; I could tell by the way that his eyes became dark.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?"

**I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you**

111

'Just one more tug.' All I had to do was twist my hand one more time and I would be free, or at least halfway free. Blood had seeped into the back of my shirt, which was actually Sesshoumaru's, and now started to soak the back of my sweat pants. I could feel the ropes digging into the fresh wounds, but one more tug would do it.

"Stay still!" I suddenly felt a the sting of a familiar palm, sending me back onto my bleeding hands, making me bite the gag as heard as I could, just so I wouldn't scream. He loved it when I screamed, he always had. I knew it had been my father that slapped me, I knew his slap like I knew his voice, scolding and scathing, forever growing more hateful.

As I struggled to sit up I noticed that if I lean back on my elbows I could see the road in the rear view mirror, my blindfold had slipped off with the slap. My heart leapt when I saw an old red Chevy truck coming up behind us, but almost as soon as I saw it, it swerved to the side and disappeared. I got onto my knees, as silent as possible, and looked out the back window.

More tears came at the sight of Sesshoumaru and my uncle in Sesshoumaru's truck following just behind and to the right. That's when I remembered that my hand was almost free, I gave a sharp painful tug, relishing the feeling of freedom, and then looked back once at the two people I had feared for years. Hand on the door handle, knowing that if I wasn't quiet they would hear me before I got out of the vehicle.

One small shove and the back door flew open.

111

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you  
**

My blood was still boiling from the sight of my Tj in the back of that van blood dripping down the side of her face and a gag between her teeth. It was all I could do not to kill the driver immediately, but no, I would buy time, and wait for the back up the Hiroshi had called.

I stayed at a steady speed, waiting for them to give some indication as to where they were taking her; we finally saw them drift toward an exit.

Then the back door flew open and nothing else mattered.

"No!" I hit the brakes and swerved in front of the traffic behind us, shielding her from any oblivious drivers. I watched as she stared at me for a second and then jumped.

111

All I could feel was white-hot pain, it made my head spin and spots form in front of my eyes, but I knew it meant freedom. When I had leapt out of the van, I hit a hill just right to where I began to roll down it with no way of stopping or slowing my descent. After what seemed like forever, my back slammed into a tree at the bottom, ripping a muffled scream from me.

I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was black dots, I could feel pain shooting through my back and head, raising my arms felt like they were slowly being ripped out of socket. Ignoring the pain, I reached behind my head and started fumbling with the tie of the gag. Throwing it to the ground, I pushed myself up using the tree for support, my head spun but I knew I had to get to Sesshoumaru.

I was about to climb the hill until I saw Sesshoumaru and my uncle walking down it, a smile broke out on my face, and my feet took me towards him. That is until I saw my father behind him, a gun pointed at his head. From where I was, none of them had seen me yet; I had rolled off to the side while they were looking for me straight at the bottom. I wanted to go and help but I knew that I would be no help in the state I was in, still I had to do something.

111

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

Tj powered through the pain and hiked back up the hill with the trees as her camouflage, desperately trying to think of a plan. She finally broke out of the woods and out onto the road, seeing the people had called the cops on Sesshoumaru's truck. She started to run towards them but stopped, knowing that they would bring sirens, guns and more people then was needed. She stepped back into the woods she untied the rope that still hung from one wrist, tried to wipe off as much blood as possible and started walking towards the truck.

She thanked every god in the universe when she caught a glimpse of the keys still hanging in the ignition. The officer that was surveying the truck gave her a startled look as she jumped into the front seat.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He took off his hat and slid his shades down his nose to get a better look at her. She sat there, face and wrists bloody and bleeding, hair wild and matted, eyes panicked, and barefoot, still in a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt.

"I'm fine, I just got lost in the woods, but I'm fine now. Can I go home please?" she tried to sound as convincing as possible, but it was very hard since all she wanted to do was tell him the truth. 'No, that won't help anything, besides if I know my father, then he's bound to have paid off some cops just so they wouldn't be stopped.'

"You sure your alright ma'am?" he didn't sound swayed but it did sound like he was going to let her go. "Yes, I'm fine." He gave her one last once over before replacing his hat and tipping it. That was all she needed, she fired the truck up and sped off towards the exit that the van was parked.

**And every second I waste is more than I can take****  
**

The cop followed slowly behind her as she scanned the forest for an entry.

She knew there was a shotgun under the seat, Sesshoumaru hadn't thought so, but she had seen him put it there yesterday. She had almost decided to turn around until she saw a gravel opening. Swerving onto the gravel, she sped down it, trying to see any sign of life.

**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you****  
**

"Agent Hiroshi, what's your status?" she slammed on the breaks, not wanting any noises to interfere with what she just heard. "Agent Hiroshi, what's your status? Do you copy?" she searched for the source of the sound, feeling in between the seats and behind them. Leaning over she looked under it and saw a small walkie-talkie, pulling it out she looked it over and found on the back was an emblem that read: "FBI"

**But I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you**

She could hardly comprehend that her uncle, the science teacher, was actually an FBI agent. "Agent! Do you copy?" Whoever was on the other end was obviously getting antsy. She held down the little black button on the side and took a deep breath. "Hello? I need help, can you hear me?" She waited nervously with baited breath.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Hiroshi's niece, Tj. I need help, see I was kidnapped and my uncle and my boyfriend were following us, but I got out and then the guys who had me, they had guns and they forced my uncle and Sesshoumaru into the woods to look for me." She hoped that they wouldn't laugh and call her crazy because the way she had explained it kind of sounded crazy.

"Where are you?"

She heaved a sigh and realized that she didn't know where she was. "Hold on." she pulled the truck into reverse and began backing up into the highway, thankful that the traffic was light she parked on the side of the road and looked around for a mile marker. She looked behind her and saw that the cop was sitting there on his radio, probably calling in a crazy bloody girl. She hopped out and decided to hell with her plan, anything that would get Sesshoumaru back would work.

"Okay, look I'm not alright but I need you to tell me exactly where I am, and I'll fill you in later. Okay?" he gave her a strange look but nodded anyway. "You're in the United States, Tennessee to be exact." She could feel her headache worsening at his stupidity. "No, dumbass, where in Tennessee? I need an exact location."

"Tj, are you there?"

She held up a finger to the cop and pressed the button. "Yeah, I just don't know where I am, they had me blindfolded most of the time." She quirked an eyebrow at the cop and handed the walkie-talkie to him. As he filtered their location to the agents, she walked over to the truck, lifting up the bed cover and began rooting through the rest of their luggage. She knew that she had brought hiking boots, and she knew that she hadn't brought them into the cabin.

She gave a triumphant cry that startled the young cop; she carried her boots and a pair of socks to the front and put them on. The young cop walked towards her, still holding the walkie-talkie. "So your name's Tj. I'm Officer Hojo. What's the deal here?"

She stood and was about to close the door when she remembered something, she reached under the seat and grabbed hold of a long barrel. Pulling it out, she checked it for shells, and then grabbed a box of them from the glove box and shoving them into the cop's hands.

Shotgun loaded and boots tied she started walking into the woods. "The deal is that I might have to commit patricide."

**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you**

#

(Please read and review, hope you liked it.)


	8. Monster

(A/Un: Hi, I hope you like the new twist I put on this story, I was originally just gonna do a high school drama thing but I wanted to do something more dramatic

(A/Un: Hi, I hope you like the new twist I put on this story, I was originally just gonna do a high school drama thing but I wanted to do something more dramatic. I don't own the song "Monster" it's by Meg & Dia, and I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did, I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way, Hiroshi Nikki, Toni, Sasha, Taka, and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tj; she is kind of a refection of me.)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

111 POV change

222 Time lapse

"Monster"

They trudged through the forest, trying to be as silent as possible, shotgun loaded and weighing heavy in her hand, and the only thing fueling her step was the thought of Sesshoumaru still alive. All her body wanted to do was pass out, but she couldn't do that until she was certain that he was safe.

Yes, he was the stronger, braver, tougher one but he wasn't use to her father madness, she was. She knew him like the back of her hand, or so she thought, and she knew that he wouldn't rest till he found her. However, neither would Sesshoumaru.

**His little whispers  
Love Me. Love Me.**

The young Officer Hojo was silent behind her, not wanting to make the young woman mad, but still desperately needing to know the situation. He still had no clue why they were tromping through the woods looking for her father apparently. He still hadn't decided whether or not she was serious about her earlier comment, although the gun in her hand told him she was.

"Miss? You said you would explain."

She shot an irritated glance over her shoulder and replied. "Later, we have to be quiet." So on they went with no further attempts at an explanation. He blew out a sigh and continued to follow behind the young determined girl.

**That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.**

They had walked for a good ten minutes before she stopped dead and cocked her head to the side. He couldn't tell what she was listening for until he heard it too.

"TJ! It's just me!" she would know that voice anywhere. A shudder of pure anger rolled down her spine as she started walking towards the source of the sound. Behind her, she heard the rookie cop blow out a sigh and taking his radio off his belt. She whirled to face him and snatched the radio from him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him to be quiet and handed his radio back. "We have to be quiet; they have him at gun point, and their making him call me out so that I think it's safe." She crept along, still heading towards the sounds of footsteps and Sesshoumaru's calls.

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**

Sesshoumaru trudged along, hoping that Tj was smart enough to know that he was not alone. He had thought he had caught a glimpse of her when they had been walking down the hill, but he wasn't entirely sure. He received another shove to the shoulder and called out to her again, they had been walking for a good thirty minutes with no sign of her, making him praise every god in the heavens.

He looked to his right and saw a dark look on Hiroshi's face, he knew what he was thinking, and he was thinking that Sesshoumaru was a coward for agreeing to call out to her. What Hiroshi didn't know was that the only reason he was agreeing to it was because he wanted to lead the men on, make them think that they had the power.

He was about to call out again, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and began to panic. He hadn't thought she would actually fall for it. However, when he looked again he saw a flash of brown. His eyebrows furrowed and he stopped.

"Keep moving, unless you want to just die now." Tj's father gave him a shove but he stayed put, watching the trees to his left.

**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...**

"Put down the guns, unless you just want to die now."

Sesshoumaru's heart gave a leap of terror and joy as he turned to see his beautiful Tj stand bloody and brave with the shotgun pointed at her fathers head. Next to her was a young looking police officer, his own gun pointed at the other man, which he had yet to learn who he was.

"Sweetie, why don't you just put that big thing away and we can talk about this, okay?" Her father stood there shaking, sweat dripping down his face, it was obvious that he had no doubt that she would shoot him. She gave a sneer and bashed the butt of the gun against his temple, sending him to the ground. Once she was sure he was out, which was determined with a swift kick to his other temple, she turned her large gun to the remaining kidnapper.

He looked calm as ever, which sent a chill down her back, he stared down the barrel of the gun, his eyes raking over her making her feel violated. "What is your name?" she spoke calmly even though all she wanted to do was empty a few shells into him.

"Why do you want to know?" his wicked face curled into a smirk, he knew she was terrified and he was relishing it. "So they know what to write on your tomb stone." She couldn't take much more of his gaze, although had she been unarmed she probably wouldn't have lasted this long.

"You're not going to kill me." Sesshoumaru could tell that he was fighting not to advance on her because he knew there were three men around that would not allow it. The only reason he wasn't on the ground now is because he knew that Tj needed answers as well as revenge.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you want to know why. What do I want with you? Why did I search all these years for you? How did I get your father's help?" His smirk formed into a demented smile when he saw the curiosity pass through her eyes.

"All good questions, but I only have one. Why didn't you kill me that night? I saw your face; I could have identified you and put you in jail." He hadn't been expecting that, he faltered slightly but after compose himself he replied.

"Because I wanted to break you."

**That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.**

That was all Sesshoumaru needed, he tackled him, punching and beating, wanting to kill him ten times over. All Sesshoumaru could see was red, his mind clouded with rage as his fists flew without thought. He felt a sharp hot pain in his side but took no notice of it until he heard a scream come from his left.

He hands stopped as he looked down at the man beneath him, he was unconscious and bloody which was good enough for now. He looked at Tj wondering why she had screamed. "What's wrong?"

Tears streamed down her face as she sunk to her knees beside him, her hands shaking as they went to his side. He finally looked down and saw a dagger, buried to the hilt, sticking out of his side. He started to take notice of the pain; it felt like his lungs were freezing over while the actual wound felt like it was burning him alive.

He climbed off the beaten man and sat against a tree, staring down that the black hilt. Even though he knew better and he could hear Tj and the Officer telling him to leave it, he pulled out the small blade. He held it up and stared at the blood dripping down the blade onto his hand.

"Go get help! Do something!" She took off the baggy shirt she had on, still having an undershirt on, and pressed it against his side. He could hear the sobs tearing out of her and he finally threw down the knife and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her raw bloody wrists, the deep cut just above her temple, the bruises already starting to form on her arms and face. His rage started to come back but her gasp made him focus on her once more.

"Oh god, there's a lot of blood. Just don't move." She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand, smearing blood on her cheek. He raised his hand and cupped her face; his thumb ran over the blood and tears. She looked up from the wound on his side, her eyes watery and scared.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked into her beautiful eyes, one of the features he loved most about her, and knew that they would get through this. "I love you." That only served to bring more tears and sobs out of her.

She shook her head, trying not to panic from his words; those had been the same words that her mother had said before she was killed. "Your gonna be fine you know, everything's gonna be fine." She tried to smile, sniffling slightly as she did. Brushing a few red hairs away from her face, he smiled at his beloved and closed his eyes.

"No! Sesshoumaru, wake up! Don't leave me!" She shook his shoulders with no avail. She sat back on her heels, just staring at the angel before her. He had delivered her from hell and she repaid him by getting him killed. Feeling like the world had just crashed down around her, she let a scream ripple up her throat and scratch its way out of her. She was numb, even the pain she should feel from the screaming wasn't there.

Silence finally came upon the forest once more when she heard a twig snap behind her. Not even caring who it may be she just sat there, even as she felt hands curl around her arms and drag her to her feet. It was only when she realized that they were taking her away from Sesshoumaru, did she finally notice who had her.

Another scream ripped through the forest as Hiroshi, Officer Hojo and the paramedics approach Sesshoumaru's still form. Hiroshi ran towards the sound but only saw the back of the van speeding away.

He had failed her.

Again.

**He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.**

222

111

Everything felt foggy and heavy, like I was tied down to weights or something. I could hear voices but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. I lay still for a while, feeling the weight slowly lifting, and tried to open my eyes. First thing I saw was a white ceiling with water damage in the corners.

I could hear beeping coming from the corner to my right, it sounded like a heart monitor, which could only mean that I was in the hospital. That thought sent a burst of energy through my body.

'Tj.'

I stood and looked around the small hospital room, looking around for my clothes. I saw my shoes on the chair and reached for them but instead received a blinding pain in my left side. I let out a quiet groan and shut my eyes tight; trying to block out the pain, but upon opening them again I saw black and red spots forming.

As I sat on the bed holding my side, trying to remain conscious, I took notice to an IV in my hand. I followed the tube up to a bag that read 'Morphine', I smirked and hit the button to let it drip into my IV, relishing in the swift wave of bliss that hit me. Since I knew I would be pushing my body farther than it was suppose to go, I decided to get enough of the stuff in me to function while still not feeling anything.

After stumbling around, getting my clothes on, I walked out of the room, my side painless, and my head a bit foggy. I saw Hiroshi and a couple other agents talking in the hallway so I started towards them only having to grab the wall once for support. Once they caught sight of me, Hiroshi rushed over but I made it clear that I didn't need help.

"Where's Tj?" The second Hiroshi looked to the other agents I knew that she wasn't safe like I had thought. Anger flooded through me, I was angry with them, with myself. I wanted to kill something but instead I settled for grabbing hold of the older man's collar and shoving him against the wall.

"You were supposed to protect her! How could let her be taken again?!" I could see the guilt and remorse in his eyes but it didn't make up for the fact that Tj was still not safe.

I let out a sigh and took a couple steps back, only just noticing that the other agents had their guns trained on me. "Do we know where they took her?" They replaced their guns back into their holsters and motioned for him to follow.

They had a computer set up in an empty room, they pointed at the screen where a little red dot was blinking in the heart of Gatlinburg. "I know where that is, I think I know where they are. My dad took me up there a few times. Can you zoom in or anything?" Hiroshi clicked on a few things, and found that the little red dot was stopped on Cherokee Orchard Road.

"Let's go."

**Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.**

111

The ropes burned against her already raw flesh, the gag was making her choke and cough, and the cold floor of the basement made her shiver in what little clothes she had on. The dried blood on her was crusty and itchy and it was nothing compared to the ropes. They had tied her feet as well this time, making sure that she couldn't run. Hell, running was out of the question since she could barely move.

She thought that at some point, she would be out of tears but they hadn't seemed to stop since she left the forest. All she could think of was Sesshoumaru, his last words, his last smile; she had wanted them to kill her right away for running and threatening them, but instead they just smiled and left her here, in this cold dirty basement.

She didn't know how long she had been down there for, but she was almost positive that it had been at least a day or two. The only times they had come down was to eat in front of her, or bring her to her bucket that sat in the corner. All she could do was sit, think, and cry.

**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows**

She started to sob as she delved into her memories, trying to forget where she was, who had her, and the fact that the only other person ever to give a damn about her, was dead.

_ She sat at her mother's vanity, eyes closed, sitting blissful as her mother brush her long red hair. Stroke after stroke she was so gentle. She always loved spending time with her mom, it was the only time she was truly happy._

"_Mommy, why do all the boys at school pick on me?" She had been teased and picked on ever since she started at her new school. She heard her mother chuckle and felt her arms go around her. "Do you ever punch you on the arm and run away?" Another chuckle came out as her daughter nodded with enthusiasm._

"_It's because they like you, silly." She picked up the little girl and sat her on the bed then sat behind her so she could start braiding that beautiful hair. "Well if they like me, then how come their mean to me?"_

"_Because that's the way boys show affection. They don't want to be nice or sweet because they don't want to look stupid in front of their friends." She smiled as the little girl's head bobbed up and down with understanding._

"_But when daddy does it its not nice, is it?" the thin hands in her hair stopped as her mother looked at her with a new look, a look of awe. How could her little girl be so wise?_

"_No, it's not."_

She could hear voices and footsteps above her, but hoped that they weren't going to come down anytime soon.

**I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.**

111

Almost there.

That was all he could think. Almost there. He wanted so badly to believe that they would get there just in time, that she would be fine. However, something in the pit of his stomach made him believe that she wouldn't be.

As they turned the corner, he could see the van in a driveway all the way at the end. They were in the right place, and hopefully she was in that house, but if not. He didn't really want to think of the 'if not'.

As the agents checked over their weapons, Hiroshi looked over to him. Sesshoumaru just stood there watching the house, unable to move unless to move towards her, unable to speak unless he was speaking to her. Hiroshi laid a hand on his arm and pushed a gun into his hand.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the cold metal in his hand, then at the older man in front of him. He nodded and began checking the ammo. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.**

As they drew closer to the house Sesshoumaru's heart froze as they all heard a deafening scream come from the open basement window. As the agents went to the front and back door, Sesshoumaru went to the side where the window was; he dropped to the ground and looked inside. He would never forget what he saw.

Tj knelt in the middle of the floor, her shirt lay in tatters on the floor, her hands, and feet tied, a gag hung around her neck. The man that had taken her stood behind her, a whip in his hand, and a smile on his face. Her father stood not far behind with a twisted smirk.

"You belong to me now, and there will be not biting of the master." Sesshoumaru looked him over and could clearly see the still bleeding bite wound on his shoulder. He was about to climb in and kill them both when he heard her speak.

"Don't stick your fingers where they don't belong and I won't have a reason to bite you." He couldn't take it anymore, he made sure he would fit then he dove head first into the window, arms out to catch himself.

At the same time the agents had come crashing in, guns a blazing. Sesshoumaru hit the man with the whip over the head with the butt of his gun, very intent on emptying his gun into the guy's head. That was until he saw Tj out of the corner of his eye, still kneeling, still bleeding, and still exposed.

He took of his jacket and was about to wrap it around her when he saw what the whip had done. Three long slashes stood out on her pale skin, each jagged and torn and bloody. Even though he wanted to kill the man that had done this to her, he knew that making sure she was safe was exceedingly more important.

**There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins.**

He knelt down in front of her, and carefully wrapped his jacket around her front. She didn't even look up, but he could hear tiny sobs coming from her. He went around her and began untying the rope when she gave a yelp of pain; he finally took notice as to how raw and injured her wrists were.

After finding a knife, he cut the rope on both her feet and hands; he untied the gag and went around kneeling in front of her again. She sat back but kept her head down.

"Baby? Are you okay?" he head shot up and he could see the shock in them, had she thought he was dead? He no longer cared about anything else as tears poured from her beautiful eyes, a smile broke out on her face, and she flung herself at him, no longer caring about anything but the fact that he was alive.

He held her on the floor of that basement, reassuring her that he was not in fact dead. After a while the agents lead them upstairs and outside to the ambulance in the street. After assuring her that he was only going to talk to the agents, he walked over to Hiroshi.

He held out his hand for the younger man, this young man deserved all the respect he could give him. They shook hands and silently said goodbye. Sesshoumaru got into the back of the ambulance with Tj and vowed that nothing would ever happen to her again.

#

Hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	9. Goodbye

(A/Un: Hi, I hope you like the new twist I put on this story, I was originally just gonna do a high school drama thing but I wanted to do something more dramatic

(A/Un: Hi, I hope you like the new twist I put on this story, I was originally just gonna do a high school drama thing but I wanted to do something more dramatic. I don't own the song "Goodbye To You" it's by Michelle Branch, and I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did, I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way, Hiroshi Nikki, Teni Rioshi, Toni, Sasha, and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tj; she is kind of a refection of me.)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

111 POV change

222 Time lapse

"Goodbye"

Golden eyes opened slowly as the fog lifted from his mind, his thoughts became more than just a muddled blur. Sesshoumaru noticed that he was once again in a hospital room, an IV in his arm and bandages on his side. He took a deep breathe and winced as pain rippled through him, holding a hand to his side he looked around.

His clothes were neatly folded on the chair next to him, all but his jacket.

'Tj.'

He tried to sit up but a firm hand stopped him. "You aren't getting up anytime soon." Inuyasha stood by his bed, watching his brother lay there helpless, for the first time ever. It was hard to see his big brother look so broken, Sesshoumaru had always been an impenetrable force, nothing could touch him.

Until she came along.

She was good for him; she opened up his heart and made him a person again. Before he was just killing time, nothing to look forward to and nothing made him happy. She did. But now…

"Where is she?"

Inuyasha sighed, took a seat next to his brother, and handed him a small folded piece of paper. Inuyasha knew how much Tj had meant to him and it hurt to have to do this.

**Of all the things I've believed in,  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by**

111

Black tattered sneakers moved without thought, the only thing propelling them forward was the thought of how much better it would be. Without her. She had seen him lying there, bloody and unconscious, and she knew she couldn't stay knowing that she was that cause. She could still remember that day in the ambulance, thinking everything was okay.

_They had loaded her up on a gurney and were driving off, Sesshoumaru next to her holding her hand, when she noticed a red spot on his shirt that was steadily growing. "What is that?" she sat up, ignoring the paramedics instructions to lie back. _

"_It's nothing." His voice was breathy and his face was pale. She was about to lift his shirt to see when he collapsed onto her. She called him and prayed that he would wake up but as the paramedics began working on him she saw how badly he was hurt._

_The wound at his side had split open even more and blood flowed freely out onto the sheet. When they had arrived at the hospital they couldn't find a pulse, she thought that this was the end, her beloved was dead._

_As they took her into a room they ignored her cries to be with him and after an hour they finally told her that he was alive but not out of the woods yet. Out of the woods. That was where it had all happened. She called Inuyasha and told him minimal details but enough to get him there. _

_She stayed at his side for three days, waiting for him to get better or wake up. When Inuyasha arrived he talked to the doctors and they said Sesshoumaru would recover in time._

_She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear._

"_I love you."_

111

I handed Inuyasha a piece of paper and told him to give it to Sesshoumaru, should he ask for me.

And then I left.

111

I reread the letter several times, trying to understand why she would leave, only to come back to the last line of the letter.

"This is for the best. I can't keep putting you in danger, you mean too much to me. You are the only man I will ever love remember that. I did this to keep you safe, just as you kept me safe.

I love you."

I looked to Inuyasha, asking him without words if he had an answer, he just shook his head. I looked down at the paper, noticing a drop of water was on it. I felt my face and realized that it had come from me, I loved her so much and now she was gone and I couldn't bring her back.

"I have to find her."

I reached for the IV, intent on bringing her back and telling her how stupid she was for thinking that it was for the best for her to leave. Inuyasha took my hand and looked at me and I knew what he saw. Desperation, pain, and sorrow. I knew that I wouldn't find her, I knew that it was hopeless, but I had to try.

"She's gone with her uncle, there's no telling where she is now."

I sighed and laid back, listening to the door open and close, thanking my little brother for allowing me time alone. I had lost the one person I had truly ever loved. What is there for me now?

111

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend**

"Your doing the right thing by him." My uncle laid a hand on my shoulder as I turned to look at my home one last time. The tears that ran down my face had been a constant since the minute I left His side. But I knew this was for his own good as well as mine.

My uncle was going to train me to become an agent, because after what happened to me I vowed that I wound never let that happen to anyone. Therefore, this was my new life. I was no longer Tj, the little girl with the weird eyes.

The plane door closed as I took my seat and just like that, I disappeared.

222

111

"Agent Shio, do you copy?"

A tall figure stood in the doorway of the warehouse watching paramedics wheel away two beaten men. The mission had been successful. It was a good day. "Yeah I'm here. What is it?" The figure started toward a van, making everyone stare as she passed. She wasn't the usual Agent, she never had been. She had been trained young and trained well. She was one of the best.

"We have orders from Hiroshi; he said they were for you specifically."

She sighed and looked up at the night sky; stars twinkled and shined despite what almost happened here. A 14-year-old girl had been taken from her school, the ransom had been ridiculously high, and the timeline short. However, she tracked them down and returned the little girl to her parents.

"I'll be there in an hour."

She looked over to the little girl she had just saved, watched as her parents cried and fawned over her. 'That's how it should be. Its not suppose to be your father as one of your kidnappers.' She shook away those thoughts of the past, jumped into the van, and headed back to HQ.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

111

Tora Shio was my new name, and with the years, I had grown taller and more agile. After my uncle finished training me, I was recruited into a special unit, one that specialized in protection detail, kidnappings, information recon, ect. I was doing what I said I would do, I was protecting people. But I was still me. I never changed on the inside, even though my uncle would say I am completely different. I'm not. I'm still Tj. I'm still His.

"This is your new assignment. The CEO of one of the largest corporations needs a bodyguard. I have already sent Rioshi." My uncle looked as he always did, young face with old eyes. Others agents said that was the only thing that we had in common.

"Then why did you ask for me specifically?" I knew better than to sass my superiors, but this was my uncle, I had that privilege. "Because he was not the only one to request a bodyguard, his eldest son did as well. I gave Rioshi the father because he is known for his flirtatious ways. Now there is a flight leaving in one hour, I expect you to be on it. You can read the file then."

I took the file and walked out; since I left home, I hadn't been one for goodbye's of any kind. I would usually just leave, goodbye was always implied.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and began packing, only the clothes I would need and all the weapons I could possibly fit. I was always prepared; it was why I was still alive. I was just about to zip up my suitcase when I realized I had forgotten something. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the silver frame.

My fingers ran over the picture as they did every night for the past five years. I traced his features as if I hadn't already memorized them; I wanted to go back to that day. The day before we left for our trip. Before everything fell apart. I sat on the bed and allowed myself one tear. Only one or else I would never leave my bed. It dripped onto the frame and slid across the picture.

I knew I could never have him back, and I still believe that it was for the best. That didn't make it hurt any less. I took a deep breath, willing the pain away for a while, gathered my things and left.

111

"Sesshoumaru, come on, we have to go to the airport to meet those bodyguards they sent." Inutaisho knocked on his son's office door once more, getting more frustrated by the minute. "Don't you mean babysitter?" His youngest snickered from behind him. He elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach as the door opened, revealing his eldest in his usual Armani suit, looking as unamused as ever.

As they rode in the limo Sesshoumaru was off in own world, staring out the window, thinking of her. He could still remember the day he woke up in the hospital. The day that she left. It hurt now just as much as it had then. But he had to admit that she may have been right, it may have been for the best.

'No, it wasn't.'

He shook his head of the past and focused on whatever his father and his little brother were talking about.

222

**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right**

The trio of Tenaka's stood near the plane as the door opened, first to step out was the stewardess, next was a large man with a crew cut, he looked dangerous. Next were the pilot and copilot, then a young woman stepped out. She was tall and lean; she had long black hair and pale skin. As the large man and the young woman stepped toward them, Sesshoumaru noticed the woman seemed to falter a bit, but regained her step and stood in front of him.

Her sunglasses shielded her eyes from him but he couldn't help but noticed that there was something familiar about her. She stood about a half foot shorter than him but he could sense that she was skilled and dangerous as well.

"I am Agent Rioshi. This is my partner Agent Shio. Agent Hiroshi has sent us here. We have read your files and are willing to take your cases. I was assigned to you Mr. Tenaka, and my partner was assigned to your son, Sesshoumaru Tenaka." Agent Rioshi held his hand out to Inutaisho and Agent Shio did the same for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took her hand and immediately he knew there was something off about her, her palm was clammy and her hand shook slightly. He held fast as she discreetly tried to take her hand back. She took off her sunglasses and stared him down. His hand let go as he looked her over, her face looked like Tj, except different. Her face was void of baby fat and freckles, her eyes were brown instead of the blue and green that he longed for and her hair was black.

"Agent Shio, what is your first name?" He saw something flash in her eyes but it quickly left as they became cold and emotionless. "I am Agent Tora Shio." She entered the limo with the others, purposefully sitting nowhere near him.

She had a secret, and he would find out what it was.

…

Once they had been shown their rooms the agents decided to do a sweep of the house, getting familiar with it. As Tora walked down the halls, she heard a floorboard squeak behind her. She removed her gun from the holster and walked back a few steps, looking for any possible threats. Seeing nothing she kept walking, but as she turned the corner she almost ran straight into Sesshoumaru.

"Agent Shio." He nodded his in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Tenaka." She nodded back and tried to move around him but his hand locked onto her arm.

"What are you-" next thing she knew she was up against the wall, golden eyes bored into her, trying to read her. She almost melted into him right there, about to tell him who she really was, about why she left. But she knew better then that.

"Who are you?" he watched her closely, waiting for any sign of an imposter.

"I am who I say I am." He was about to let go but as she blinked her brown contacts slid upwards slightly, revealing her true eye color. A blue right eye and a green left eye.

He took a step back and released her; he knew the truth, now all he had to do was get her to admit it. He knew he should walk away because the longer he stood there the more he wanted to take her into his arms and forget the rest of the world. He could hardly contain himself. His hand reached out and brushed her cheek, but she shied away, her eyes started to water.

Then she walked away.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

111

222

It had been three months now and she was being as stubborn as ever, she would not admit that she was the Tj that I once knew. So I stopped trying, for now.

Tonight was a special event. It was the companies Christmas Gala, and Agents Shio and Rioshi were attending, Shio as my date and Rioshi as my stepmother's nephew. We were scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes if that girl would just come out of her damn room. My father, Inuyasha, Inoko, Rioshi, and I were waiting in the parlor for her, expecting an Agent such as herself to be more time efficient.

Apparently I was wrong.

"That's it, I'm going to drag her out of the house whether she's ready or not." I went upstairs, followed the halls toward my bedroom but stopped at the door just before mine. Not even bothering to knock I swung open the door, expecting her to be fixing her hair or something but instead she had her foot on a chair, exposing most of her right leg. She didn't even look up as she finished strapping on a holster to the inside of her right thigh.

All I could do was stare at the beautiful and dangerous sight before me. Her skills hadn't been needed as of yet but I could guess that if they ever were she would not fail. As she straightened her dress out, she looked in the mirror and then to me.

"Can you tell?" She looked stunning. Her dress was a long flowing halter dress that hugged her upper body then draped over her hips. "Can I tell what?"

"That I have five knives and two guns on me? Can you tell?" She turned fully towards me and put her hands on her hips, she looked so much like her old self it hurt. "No, Agent Shio, I can't."

She looked me in the eyes and I could see concern filter into them but just as quickly it filtered out. I sighed inwardly and held out my arm to her. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

222

As we arrived at the Taisho Hotel, the paparazzi went wild flashing of cameras was all I could see. My father, my brother, agent Rioshi and I stepped out first. My father escorted Inoko in first with Rioshi right behind them, Inuyasha and Kagome went next, but as I reached out my hand for Agent Shio, the cameras stopped. They hadn't expected me to bring anyone because I never did.

Her long leg appeared first as she stepped out of the vehicle, she was a vision in red, as she straightened and took my arm the flashing came back two fold. She smiled and waved like a good date should, but I saw her hand move toward her weapon as someone from the crowd reach for us.

"It's only a reporter, don't kill him." I shook my head, refusing an interview as usual, and kept walking. I almost cracked a smile as she replied. "What about maim? Is maim okay?" it was such a Tj thing to say, I couldn't help but inwardly cheer that I had found her. I knew it was her, I had watched her for three months now and I could see Tj shining through in almost everything she did.

"Sesshoumaru my boy, who is this heavenly creature on your arm? It is unusual for you to bring a date at all, especially one this beautiful. Some of us were starting to think you swung the other way. I mean you seem to avoid all females like a plague." The tall balding man in front of us was unfortunately one of my father's partners; if he had been anyone else, I would have decked him.

"Fred, shush. You're embarrassing the poor boy in front of his date." His wife came up beside him and scolded him with a slap to the shoulder. "I am so sorry; he's had a little bit to drink. Are you going to introduce us?" I inclined my head to Fred and his wife Saline. I wrapped an arm around Tora and grudgingly introduce them.

"This is Tora Jenis, my date for this evening. Tora, this is one of my father's partners, Fred Webber and his wife Saline Webber." My hand tightened on her side as I watched Fred slowly looked her up and down. I was about to comment on his leering when Tora smoothly stepped in. "Well it was a pleasure but I am parched, once again it was a pleasure meeting both of you." She flashed her best smile and led me to the bar.

As we sat she shivered dramatically, she ordered water and turned to me. "That was beyond creepy; I could Feel him undressing me with his eyeballs. Yuck." I smiled at her and held out my hand as the orchestra began to play.

"Dance with me."

111

I had to fight to keep from dragging him somewhere private when I heard how he hadn't so much as looked at another female, but I knew that it would ruin everything. However, when his arm had tightened around me I felt those old butterflies flare up into a roar. Now as he held his hand out, I could see that it was not just his hand that was offered.

'He knows.'

My hand shook slightly as he led me out onto the dance floor, we were one of the first couples out there but as he held me, it was like the world faded away.

**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time**

He gazed into my eyes, just like he use to, and it was as if no time had passed, as if we were back in high school. I wanted so badly to kiss him and hold him and tell him why I left but I knew I couldn't. It would jeopardize his life and the lives of others, the lives that I swore to protect, and I couldn't do that again.

However, when he looked at me that way, I couldn't lie anymore, I could feel myself breaking. "Sesshoumaru, there's something I need to tell you." I was about to tell him everything, until I saw the gun. We stopped moving as the barrel of a shotgun was pushed against his temple.

As shots were fired at the ceiling everyone started to scream and run, but they had locked us in. There were at least four of them, all dressed in tuxedos with ski masks on. I looked around the room and saw that Inutaisho and Inuyasha had guns to their heads as well. Leaving the fourth man free to make demands and move through the crowd.

I caught sight of Rioshi putting on a ski mask in the corner of the room, I cursed him out in my head, I should have known. He would have never taken this job normally, he called it babysitting I should have known he would have alternate motives.

"Everyone! SHUT UP!" shots rang out once more as plaster rained down on us. None of the Tenaka men had moved, Inoko had been shoved into the crowd as well as Kagome, but I stayed at Sesshoumaru's side, they hadn't taken notice of me yet.

"You. Give me your weapons." I dropped my scared hostage routine as Rioshi buried the muzzle of his gun in between my shoulder blades. I damned him to hell as he led me to a table and gave me a shove. I removed my primary gun from my ankle as well as the blades strapped to my left thigh. I prayed that he was too stupid to remember my alternate gun.

I set them all on the table and backed away with my hands up, I pushed down the curses that wanted come out as he pocketed my weapons. He motioned for me to stand with the rest of the crowd, no longer seeing me as a threat.

As I waded into the middle of the crowd, I saw Kagome holding Inoko, comforting her. I went to them and put my finger to my lips. "I need you to help me with something." Kagome nodded, I could tell she was too scared to speak. "I need to get to that door over there with out being noticed. I need you to find a way to distract people." She looked at the door behind them; the crowd had gathered up against a wall, I had to get through all the people to get to the door.

"How am I going to do that?" I had to think of something quick I could hear the demands being made, and then I got an idea. "Asked everyone to close their eyes and lift their hands in prayer, tell them to pray that we get out of this alive. Make sure you tell them to lift their hands." She nodded and started to whisper in Inoko's ear, telling her what the plan was.

"Everyone, please join us in prayer. Let us pray that these men will let us live, and that they see the error of their ways. Lift up your hands and close your eyes in prayer." I watched the captors look at the crowd then shake their heads, they didn't care. Thank God.

As people started to lift their hands I took my chance and slid through the crowd. I reached the door with no complications; I turned to look at Rioshi and the other men. They were focused on something that Inutaisho was saying. I took my chance and slipped through the door.

I shed my shoes and ripped off the bottom half of my dress allowing more movement, I ran up the stairs. I went up a floor and started through the halls, I got into an empty elevator and went back down to the first floor, as it went in between the floors I stopped it and pressed the button to open the doors. I got down on the floor and saw that it let out into the lobby nobody was there. I climbed out and silently made my way to the doors.

I drew my gun and looked around the corner; all the captors were huddled around Rioshi, who was making a call. I decided to use a smoke bomb and pick them off one at a time. I took off my earring, it was too gaudy for me anyway, and pressed down on a small button on the back. As I threw it into the room it blew smoke in all directions.

I took five shots and saw that as the smoke cleared I had disabled all but one. Rioshi had Sesshoumaru by the throat with a gun to his head. "You gonna sacrifice your charge just to take me down? Because I know you, and you wouldn't do that." I kept my gun trained on him as I descended the stairs; I stopped on the last step as he cocked his gun.

"You don't know me." I sneered as he laughed, he was no bigger than Sesshoumaru, but he was armed, making the odds a little uneven.

"Oh, I don't, do I? I know that you've been making googley with this useless pretty boy for three months now. If it had been me I would have just fucked you and gotten it over with." He smirked as his eyes traveled to my bare legs.

"You don't know me, and you really don't know him." Rioshi's eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head to Sesshoumaru just in time to be head butted. Rioshi stumbled back and held his head, I took aim and shot.

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

222

111

As everyone walked into the house after a more than eventful night, they all trudged up to their bedrooms. Tora the last to go, she checked all the locks and windows before going into her room and plopping down on the bed. She started to pick the pins out of her hair, standing and walking to the mirror she placed them down and shook out her hair.

It was longer now, going down to her tailbone, and she had dyed it black almost immediately after she left. She still remembered that picture that had been next Sesshoumaru's bed, the one of her in front of her mother's grave. Her black hair had contrasted with the white roses she had brought that day.

She shook her head as she remembered the old days, the day at the beach when the came so close to making love in the shower hut. She could still feel his touch. She remembered how she use to yearn for him, like a fish for water. It was the same now as it was then but now she knew better.

She knew it couldn't happen.

She heard him moving around in the room next to hers. She walked over to the connecting door and placed a hand on it.

On the other side, he was doing the same, remembering how it use to be, wanting it to be that way again. He placed his hand on the door and vowed that she would not walk away from him again.

**And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/Un: that's a rap for this chappy, chickadees. Don't worry its not the end yet. And yes at some point they will get to do the do. If you review and tell me what you think then I might write that part a littler earlier then I planned. ******

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Never let you go

(A/Un: Hi, I hope you like the new twist I put on this story, I was originally just gonna do a high school drama thing but I wanted to do something more dramatic. I don't own the song "Never let this go" it's by Paramore, and I do not own any Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. If I did, I would be Sesshoumaru's mate. By the way, Hiroshi Nikki, Teni Rioshi, Toni, Sasha, and Mr. Ruroni are mine as well as Tj; she is kind of a refection of me.)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

111 POV change

222 Time lapse

"Never let you go"

"So your just going to walk away from me, is that it? You never want to talk. Why can't you just talk to me?" Screeched a tall thin woman, she wore expensive clothes and too much make up and every woman in the world would kill to be her, for she was married to him.

"Woman, if you don't shut up-" The gorgeous man sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose, willing his oncoming headache and its source to go away. He closed his eyes as she persisted, his mind wondered as he tuned her out. He had learned to tune her out very early into their marriage, it was better this way, and safer, for her.

His mind's eye wove through memories of his dearest wife and went to his high school days. He often lounged in his old memories of Her, it was the only time he was happy anymore. He remembered the scent of her hair, the sway of her hips, the tinker of her laughter, and her sweet voice as it said his name.

"Sesshoumaru! Are you even listening to me?!" His wife pounded her hands on the desk as she yelled in his face.

"I want a divorce!" That got his attention.

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman before him, at first, he thought she was crazy, but then he realized that she was just stupid. He tried very hard not to smile as he nodded his head and picked up the phone to call his lawyer. He wasn't wasting any time.

111

"Tora! Wait up!" A tall brown-haired woman chased after her friend. The red head stopped at a cross walk and smirked over her shoulder. "Your such a slow poke Ayame." As they stood waiting for the light she took in her high school friends appearance, she had dyed her hair brown not long after she got engaged to Koga, her high school sweetheart.

"So are you serious about this? If you do this, you'll be throwing away all those years of training. You're going to be so bored." They walked across as cars revved their engines and honked their horns. "I don't care; I need a little boring in my life. I'm exhausted, I want a job where I can just sit and be bored for once."

"Whatever." They continued their walk to one of the largest buildings in the city, Reiki Inc. it was run by the four richest families in the world and the CEO of the head branch was looking for a secretary, and Tora was the woman for the job. She had left her job as a bodyguard after Sesshoumaru got married to that awful woman, and went back to her old town, back to her old self. She felt better for it but she did cherish the time she had with her uncle, and the training he gave her, but it was time to go back, be a normal person again.

The two women walked into the building, their tall frames and young pretty faces turned heads as they strode to the elevator. They giggled and whispered to each other as the doors closed, only to be stopped by a leather briefcase. As the doors opened again Tora took a step back.

**Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone**

He had been on his way to see Miroku after his sudden separation from his wife. They had filed for divorce three days ago.

She moved out two days ago.

He was on his way to have lunch with his old friend and discuss a few things when suddenly everything stopped. The elevator doors opened and their stood an angel. His angel. Her long hair was red once more and she was even more beautiful than he remembered, she was still tall and lean, she had stayed in shape since the last time he saw her, which was over three years ago.

She starred wide-eyed at him as he stepped into the elevator and turned his back to them, she clutched onto Ayame's hand tightly as they all rode up in silence.

As they came to a stop, Ayame noticed that Tora was close to having a mini panic attack, as they all stepped out she saw him look over his shoulder at them as the women walked away. "Tora, your crushing my hand."

"Sorry"

"Are you alright?" She saw that Tora was a little more pale than usual. "I'm fine, let's go."

222

"Well It was a pleasure meeting with you Miss Toshi, and I'll be delighted to see you again come Monday morning." The old bearded man smiled warmly at her as they stood outside his office and shook hands. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you on Monday."

As she made her out the doors of his office and toward the elevator, her thoughts returned to Him. Why was he here? Did he finally give up on her? Had he forgotten her? As she stepped in, Ayame followed her and couldn't help but notice the angry look on her face.

'How can he still do this to me, its been eight years for god sakes! I should been over him. I shouldn't still want him. I shouldn't still love him. He's married you idiot!' The press had a field day at his wedding, and when she had read it in the papers, it was as if all the hope in her died. Every dream she had of being with him in the future was gone.

She quit that day. She was done with that life, that job, and now she was making a new path for herself. A path that didn't include Sesshoumaru or his wife. She would no longer pine over him, no longer cry herself to sleep over him. She was done with him.

222

"So what are you gonna do for your last day of unemployment?" a voice rang out in the small kitchen of Tora's apartment. The source of the sound was her cell phone ringing out in speakerphone as she washed the few dishes that she owned. She had woken up to a beautiful Sunday morning; the sun leaked through her windows and failed to cheer her up.

Today was not a good day, not for her anyway, it never was. She was thankful that Ayame was on the phone instead of in person, Tora didn't like for people to see her like this, crying into her dish water. "Tora?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was daydreaming." She finished and dried her hands and face, trying to compose herself. "I'm just gonna stay in and watch some movies." She hated lying to her best friend but she didn't want her to be worried. "I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Tora, wai-"

She closed her phone and walked slowly to her closet, searching for the dress that she only wore on this day. As she changed she tried not to start crying again, she got like this every time, she shouldn't expect any different.

**Please don't get me wrong**

She strode to the door, leaving behind everything but her keys, she only needed what was in her arms, today was not a day for phone calls and distractions. She stopped at the door as her phone rang, it was probably Ayame checking on her, but she ignored it and opened the door to leave.

Only to find Sesshoumaru on the other side.

"Hi."

She tried to speak but her vocal chords seemed to be welded together at that moment. She stared at him for a minute, wanting to fall into him and wallow for a while, but she hardened herself and pushed back the tears and urges. She stepped past him, closed, and locked the door behind her.

She walked to the elevator, struggling with each step not to turn back, and pressed for the first floor. Just as the doors were closing he slipped in and stood next to her. "You look good. How are you? I'm sure you're good, you must be. You're probably on your way to a date aren't you?"

She looked at him as he punched the wall of the elevator; she had never seen him so anxious and nervous. Sesshoumaru was never nervous, why would he be now? His eyes caught hers and he realized the look on her face and in her eyes wasn't one of anticipation for a date. It was sorrow. Then he realized what day it was.

"I forgot. I'm sorry, I should have known." He gestured down to the bundle in her arms. She shook her head and turned back to her reflection in the doors just as they slid open. She strode out and glanced to see that he was matching her stride.

"Do you mind if I come along? Nevermind you probably want to be alone, I should go." He started down the street until he heard her call his name. He had forgotten how sweet her voice was, even now, it was like an angel calling him to heaven. He turned back and closed some of the distance between them.

"Please stay."

That all she needed to say. He held out his hand, relishing the warmth of hers, and they started walking.

222

**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**.

She placed the bundle of white roses on the soft grass as she knelt before her mother's headstone. She sat back on her heels and let the tears fall, she knew her mother was happy wherever she was but that didn't mean Tora couldn't miss her. Sesshoumaru put his hand on her shoulder, inwardly kicking himself for letting her go.

"I'm sorry."

At first, her thought she was speaking to her mother's headstone, until she turned to him and said it again. "For what?" he couldn't understand what she was apologizing for. "What would you need to apologize for? You've done nothing wrong."

"I left. I left and I didn't say goodbye, then I come back and lie to you for three and half months, I left again without saying goodbye and now I'm back and I didn't even bother to come and see you…and your wife." She spoke the last word so low he had to strain to hear it, but he did hear it and he laughed.

She looked at him sharply as a low rumbling laugh began to shake him, she couldn't believe he was laughing at her, today of all days. She was about to push him over until he started to speak. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just find it a little funny that your apologizing to me when you have done nothing wrong."

"But I le-"

"-Left. Yes, I know. Once again, I say you have done nothing wrong. You left because you were scared, which you had every right to be. You lied because you thought you were protecting me, and I can understand why you left again. Don't even worry about not coming to see me and my…lovely bride. All you would have heard was screaming and yelling." He looked down at her as they walked out of the cemetery and toward a little diner. He could see the confusion at first then a blank look crossed her face; she had gotten good at hiding.

"Trouble in paradise?" She hadn't meant to sound so venomous but she couldn't help it, another woman had the man she loved, of course she was going to be a little angry. They sat down, ordered their drinks and she waited for him to explain why the happily married couple was fighting.

**One day you'll get sick of  
Saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight**

"As you probably know our marriage was purely for show, and it worked for a little while, we were both busy with our jobs and we didn't see each other that often. Until she quit her job, then all hell broke loose. We started to yell at each other then we started to throw things then I just tuned her out completely. It was easy too, all I had to do was close my eyes and think about high school, think about you, think about us." He looked up from his wedding ring, which he had been twisting around his finger, and saw that she was surprised.

"But I thought that you were in love and that's why you got married. I though you had forgotten about me, or at least moved on." She tried to dry the tears that hadn't quite come, but when she looked at his smiling face, she couldn't help it.

"Did you really think I could forget you?" he chuckled as she failed to hide her tears, but when she looked back, he couldn't describe the look in her eyes. "I guess you can't forget someone who almost got you killed. Twice." She stood and walked to the door, but his hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Your not leaving again, I won't let you. I lost you once in Tennessee, and since then I felt like I couldn't find you, even when you were right there in front of me you were still lost. I won't let that happen again, I'm never letting you go." He turned her around, cupped her face, and starred into the eyes that he had missed so much. That beautiful blue and that gorgeous green.

"No." She pulled away and ran out the door and down the street till she turned the corner, she leaned against the cold brick of a building and thought about how stupid she was. She wanted him all this time and yet she turned away from him. "Why do you keep running away?" She turned to see him standing there, as beautiful as the day they met.

"You're married! That's why! I am not going to be some on the side whore! Even for you I wouldn't do that." She heaved a sigh and looked down. She hadn't really meant to say that, it just came out, but it was how she felt at that moment.

"Do you honestly think I'm that low? We are getting a divorce! We are separated! We are finished! What part don't you understand?" he was outraged, he couldn't believe she thought so little of him. After everything that they had been through together, she ought to know him better than that.

"Really?"

That tiny little whisper took all the anger out of him.

**Please don't get me wrong**

111

222

"So now that you are a happily divorced man, who lost nothing in the process because of a rock solid prenup, what are you going to do next?" Miroku held his pen up to me as if it were a microphone and waited for me to respond. I looked over the people that sat in my living room; it was much like old times with a few differences.

Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged to be married in less than six months, Miroku and Sango had tied the knot just last month, Ayame had broken up with Kouga after Sango's wedding because she caught him in a closet with one of the guests, so now she was happily single.

Then there was Tora, she looked at me with a smile on her face, more beautiful then ever before. I had finally settled my divorce, it had taken over six months, but it was finally done, I was free to do what I please and be with the one I love.

"That's easy. I'm gonna propose."

I walked over to where she sat and kneeled before her, relishing the look of shock and awe in her eyes. I pulled a small felt box out of my pocket and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a small flower made of diamonds. She gasped and looked at me, then the ring, then back at me.

"Is that a yes?" She smiled wide and nodded her head. I took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger, silently grateful that I had gotten the right size. I stood and pulled her up with me, wrapping my arms around, I bent my head and captured her lips.

At last I was with her.

And I will never let her go.

**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone**

**The end**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Au/N: And there you have it!

The end. 

Sorry its so short. I hope you liked it and if you didn't. oh well.

Oh the ring he gave her is actually the ring I got from my fiancé.  please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
